Second Chances
by Cubbie28
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Twilight. This is an a/u where everyone is human. Bella is almost 30 and been married for a few years when someone from her past shows up with upsetting news. My first fan fic. Please review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

I took a sip of my black coffee and it burned its way down my throat. I hated coffee. It was nasty and smelled awful. However, on busy days like this one I needed the caffeine so I tolerated the disgusting stuff. It was too early for soda. I was sitting at my desk and it was 6:30am.

_Why I am here so damn early? _I asked myself.

I knew why. In less than 2 weeks all the students of Forks High School would be on winter break, which meant finals were next week. The last few weeks had been very busy for me. Students were finalizing their schedules for next semester; seniors were preparing for graduation and deciding what college to attend next year while juniors were preparing to be seniors. Then there were the parents of the 8th graders who would be freshman next year. It was such a busy time in the counselor's office. I was one of two counselors at the high school. That meant half the students came to see me and the other half saw the other counselor. Most girls at our school preferred him over me.

I was checking my email. Mostly it was responses from parents about a dinner event we were holding in January for next years new class. It looked like almost everyone would be in attendance. My homework over the break would be preparing a slide show, pamphlets and a speech about our school. The speech would not be so hard since I did attend school here so many years ago. I was only here junior and senior year but I knew the school well and had many fond memories of it.

I had one email from my friend Angela Weber. She also worked at the school. I opened her email and read it.

_**Bella,**_

_**Have you read today's paper? Here is a link that you will be interested in.**_

_**Come see me at the library if you can get away.**_

_**Angela**_

She posted a link which I clicked it on. It brought me to an article about an upcoming wedding that was taking place here in Forks in just a few weeks. There was a picture of the happy couple at the top of the page. I gasped with surprise.

_Alice and Jasper! Engaged! Getting married! _

I was so very excited for them as I read the article about how they met and attended school here. They were getting married at a church in Portland that their family had once belonged to but the reception would be held here in Forks… at the high school?

_W-what? How come this is the first I am hearing about it.._

Apparently the school offered them the gymnasium and would be turning it into a banquet hall for the night. This was not uncommon. We were doing the same thing for our upcoming dinner. Someone should have told me though… I continued to read the rest of the article. It seemed that the church and reception were by invitation only. However, after dinner was served they would have an open invitation for anyone how would like to celebrate their marriage with them.

_They didn't invite me... maybe they don't want me there. _

I saw that Angela sent me this email before she left work yesterday. It was almost 7a now. She would be busy now getting ready for the school day. I would have to go see her at lunch.

I kept myself busy with my phone calls and appointments. The day seems to fly by. My cell rang around 11am. I check the called id. It was my husband.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi" was his bored response.

"Hi." I responded back. I could recite how this conversation would go. It was the same one every time he called me on his lunch break.

"How has your day been?" he asked pretending to be interested.

"Fine." I replied, I never gave him any details. I knew he really wasn't interested.

"That's good." he said.

This time I sighed. Usually I would ask him how his day was and then what he wanted for dinner. It was a very routine conversation.

"What's your problem?" He asked with a slight irritation in his voice. I knew he wasn't concerned but that he was just playing the husband role.

"What? Oh. Um, it's just been one of those days. Uh, did you read yesterday's paper?" I knew he wasn't expecting me to actually engage him in conversation.

"What? Oh, the paper… no I haven't. Why?" He was confused at my attempt at conversation.

"Oh, nothing. There was just an interesting article, that all." I really didn't want him to read about Alice. He probably wouldn't let me go even if I wanted to.

"Well I have to get back to work. I don't know if I will be home tonight." this was not an unusual statement. He often went out with his friends and did not come home until morning.

"Alright. Bye" I replied and hung up after his good bye.

I had been married for a little over 5 years. Marriage was supposed to blissful and happy. I didn't feel that way about mine. Mine was very routine. I wasn't even that happy. I just put up with him because he was my husband and I really did not want to be a 29 year old year old divorcee. I knew that somewhere deep down my husband did still love me. He was always in love with me, since the day we met all those years ago at this very high school.

_**Knock Knock **_

I looked up and saw the other counselor at my door. He was not from Forks. He had moved across the country from Florida a few years ago. I think he was a few years older than me, already in his thirties. He was about 5'10" and handsome. His deep blue eyes and light blonde hair fit nicely with his tan complexion. It was like he wore a constant tan even there was never any sun here. He had a bigger build to him like he may have been a quarter back in high school or college. He looked like he still worked out. One time he had to break up a fight in the lunch room. He was able to pin down the football team's linebacker in one swift moment. The poor kid didn't stand a chance. James was definitely handsome and strong. Too bad I was married; otherwise I may like him as more than a friend.

"Hey Bella, sorry to bother you." He said as he entered and took a seat across from me.

"You weren't interrupting much, I was just getting ready for a lunch break." my stomach growled as if on cue. He laughed softly at hearing how hungry I was.

"This will just take a minute. I was wondering if maybe I could get out early today. I will work late for you tomorrow if you'd cover my shift tonight." his blue eyes were pleading with me to say yes.

_How can I say no to that perfect face._

"Sure, why not." I said and his face brightened. "My husband will be out with friends so it's not like I have anything to do tonight anyways."

"Thanks Bella! You really are a sweetheart, you know that?" I blushed at his comment. I wasn't attracted to him like every other female in this town was but I still got embarrassed whenever he complimented me. Oh who am I kidding, of course I was attracted to him but I kept those feeling in check. "My sister in flying in tonight and I want to spend some time with her before she heads to Seattle tomorrow for a business function. She won't be home for Christmas this year, so this is the only chance I will get to see her."

_Ohhh... how sweet. He would be a great catch for some lucky girl someday…_

"I wish I had a brother like you. Instead I just have Charlie." I smiled at him and his face lit up like a kid in a candy store. "I better not see you around here after 3p, you got that?" I teased him. Then my stomach growled again as a reminder that I needed my lunch.

"Thanks, again. Now go eat. Maybe I will bring you breakfast tomorrow." He winked at me as he strode out of my office and back to his.

_I wouldn't mind coming in early again if meant breakfast with him. Stop! Married woman... married woman… Oh well, it didn't hurt to daydream._

"Thanks, James!." I called after him. Then I headed out to lunch to tame my grumbling stomach.

By 6pm I was regretting taking James' late shift. I was so exhausted. All my work was done for the day. However, due to the upcoming break and finals our counseling hours were extended to 6:30p so I needed to stay just in case I had a last minute walk in.

I was playing a game of solitaire on my computer and thinking about my conversation with Angela this afternoon. She wanted to attend Alice's wedding for the open invitation and she convincing me to come with her and her boyfriend. I was still undecided. Then I had changed the subject and told her about switching my shift with James. She is convinced that he has some kindergarten crush on me. I reminded her that I was married so the feelings were not mutual. Certain things I kept to myself. No need for anyone to know that I did kind of have a crush on him. What's the point? It was just a crush and nothing more. I was also convinced that the only reason he liked me, if he even did, was because he saw me all the time. I was too average for anyone like him to notice someone like me.

_That's what you thought in high school too. Remember who noticed you back then?_

My thoughts were interrupted by the office doorbell. I stood and walked around my desk and out into the small reception area to greet my last minute walk in.

This person did not see me right away. They were shaking the rain off of them and wiping their shoes off on the doormat. My heart felt like it was falling when I saw who stood in front me. My head was spinning and I felt very dizzy. That's when I realized I was not breathing.

_I just had to switch shifts tonight!_

I slowly let out my breath that I was holding and cleared my throat. My guest looked up at me. Our eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hello Bella" they greeted me.

_Be strong. You can do this. Just talk as if it were a student and not... not…_

I couldn't find my voice though. I just walked back into my office and stood in front of my chair. My guest followed me.

"It's been a long time."

Yes, yes it had been a long time. 9 years to be exact.

_James owes me big time for this one._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My husband was home when I pulled in the driveway. I did not park in the garage like usual. Instead I sat in my car listening to the rain. It was letting up a little and the sound of it was somewhat soothing. I replayed tonight's events in my head. I just couldn't believe it. There was movement from behind the blinds in my living room. I could see shadows. This meant my husband had his friends over. _Great, _I thought to myself. This was not a conversation I wanted to have with his friends over. Oh well, it was now or never.

I stepped out into the rain. As I walked to my door I saw the headlights of a parked car turn on. From my front door I looked at the car. I did not know this car but deep down I knew who was driving it. This must be the car that my "visitor" was using tonight. They must have followed me home. Probably to make sure I made it home okay. _Still making sure I am safe._ I thought to myself as my heart skipped a beat. It was either that or they wanted to see where I lived. I liked the first reason better. I glanced over my shoulder as I entered the house. All I saw was the tail lights going down the road.

"Hi Bella!" Eric and Trevor greeted me as I walked into the foyer.

"Hi guys. I thought you all were going out." I said to my husband's friends as I hung up my jacket on the coat rack and took off my shoes.

"Yeah well there's a game on and we thought we would just stay here." Eric told me.

"You don't mind do you? We told Mike he should ask you but you know how well he listens" Trevor added.

Eric and Trevor had attended high school with me. Both of them actually asked me to a dance my junior year. It's funny how things change. Back then I would have laughed if someone would have told me that 10 plus years down the road they would practically live at my house.

"It's okay guys. Where is Mike by the way? I need to talk to him." I asked them.

"In the kitchen" I heard my husband say.

_Here we go. You can do this. _

I walked through our living room, down a short hallway and past our half bath or powder room as some people called it. The hall opened up into our simple kitchen. The dining room was on the right of the kitchen and it lead back to the living room. You could walk circles on the 1st floor.

My husband was standing at the fridge taking out beers for him and his friends. He looked up at me.

"Why so late tonight?" He asked.

_Oh please... like he really cares._

"I thought you were going out and not coming home again." I stated, trying to sway the conversation away from me.

"Plans changed. Some of our friends couldn't make it after all so here we are." He looked at me briefly then asked again. "Why so late?"

" lets just say I had a last minute appointment" I told him.

"One that lasted over 3 hours?" He was very skeptical.

"What? No. Well I covered James' shift tonight so I was working until close." I didn't call him about my schedule change since he had his own plans.

He made a face at James' name. I knew he didn't like him.

_I remember someone else he didn't like back in the day._

I pushed the memory from my mind.

"Mike." I started.

My husband was Mike Newton. We went to high school together. Only for 2 years because I moved here when I was a junior. We did not date in high school. I knew he liked me back then. Well back then I thought he did but once we were older he told me how "in love" he had been with me in high school. So much has changed since then…

"What's up Bell?" He asked. I hated that nickname. I really didn't hate the name as much as the fact that he had a nickname for me.

Where do I start? I needed to keep my emotions under control. I did not need a break down like I had on the ride home.

"You wouldn't ever keep anything from me, would you?" I thought I would start off with questions instead of accusations.

"Of course not. We're married, and there are no secrets in Forks." He laughed.

_What's so funny? _

"Huh…" was all I could say.

"What does 'huh' mean? Are you okay? Did something happen today?" He seemed concerned but I was seeing him in a new light so I didn't believe his concern was real.

"Did you know that we were invited to a wedding?" I asked him, watching his reaction.

I saw the recognition cross his face but he tried damn hard to hide it.

"A wedding? Really?" He paused to act like he trying to figure out whose it would be. Then he said "I don't think any of our friends are engaged. Oh is it Angela and Ben? About time if you ask me." He tried to act excited.

"No. I already told you that Ben is planning on proposing this Christmas. Do you ever listen to me?" I was irritated.

"Oh. Well they are the only ones I can think of." and he started to walk out of the room with the beers.

I blocked his passage and lightly grabbed his upper arm to stop him.

"I didn't say it was one of _our_ friends." I made quotes in the air when I said our. I followed that up with "Actually it's one of my friends."

"Bella honey all your friends are my friends. You know that." He tried to be sweet but I was buying it.

"Yeah sure" I said bitterly. Then I told him "Well my last appointment was really someone coming to find out why I was not attending this persons wedding".

He face dropped. He knew what I was talking about and whose wedding I meant.

"Who came to see you" he demanded.

"I don't recall receiving an invitation because I know that if I had I would be going. With or without you." I glared at him. My words were spilling out of my mouth. "It seems that I did receive the invite because they had my response card which was check _not attending._ Any ideas how that could have happened?" I could feel my anger about to explode and I was trying to stay calm since Trevor and Eric were in the other room.

"I did what I thought was best for you - _my_ wife. You do not need to be around all those people again. It would hurt you too much." He tired to play off like he was protecting me.

_When did he start caring? I hate all this 'my wife' business. He acts like he owns me sometimes._

"Are you kidding me? She is one of my best friends! What kind of person would I be if I did not go?" I yelled. The small chatter from the living room stopped. Apparently they heard my outburst. "You have no idea how I felt when I read the announcement in the paper! I was hurt and I thought that I wasn't invited for a reason. Now I realize it was because of you." I pointed an angry finger into his chest. He backed up slightly. "I can't imagine how Alice felt when she received my so called response."

"Bella! Calm down!" Mike demanded. "You are so dramatic sometimes. It's just a wedding dear. If you want to see her then make plans or something. Go to lunch. That's fine. But I do not want you at this wedding."

"Why not?" I knew why. He had good reason to not want me there, but I wanted to be there and I was pissed off that I did not know about this sooner. Especially since the wedding was only weeks away.

"I think we are going to head out for a while… uh while you guys talk" Eric said quietly from the hall.

"It's ok, this conversation is over. Let's watch that game" Mike told him.

Eric looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. I knew he did not want to be a part of this.

"Eric it is ok." I told him trying to compose myself. I was so mad I had tears in my eyes. I blinked them away. "Mike is right, this conversation is over. And Mike, I will be going to that wedding. Without you." I told him sternly.

"Bella" Mike warned.

I walked to the front door ignoring him. I put on my still wet jacket and shoes.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked.

"I don't know yet, I need to clear my head." I knew where I was going. I was going to see the one person I could talk to anything about; one of my best friends who was more than just a friend to me. He was more like a soul mate in a way. I was heading to his bar to clear my head.

"Bella, I really am sorry I did not tell you about the wedding but I had the best of intentions in mind." he didn't want me mad at him. "I hope Alice isn't too upset with me, but she has to understand where I am coming from."

_Ha! He thinks I talked with Alice tonight! _

I fought back a small smile. "I wouldn't know Mike. It wasn't Alice who came to see me." then I turned on my heel and headed out the door. I did catch the look of horror on his face when he realized who came to see me. There is only one other person that would come to confront me about this. Let him think about that while I was gone.

As I backed my car down the driveway I could hear my cell phone ringing. I knew it was Mike and I just ignored him as I drove to see Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

As I drove to Jake's bar I thought back on the conversation that took place in my office. This was not how I planned on ending my day.

I heard my guest lock the building door before he came into my office.

_Edward Cullen._

My heart melted at his name. It had been so long since I had seen him. I thought about him almost every day and the days I didn't consciously think about him, I ended up dreaming about him. But what was he doing here? Now? After 9 years?

After I sunk into my chair he took the seat across from me. What was I supposed to say to him? Hi, thanks for not calling for 9 years. Thanks for breaking my heart, are you back to tear apart what's left? He started the conversation for me.

Our years apart had been good to him. He was even more beautiful than before, if that was even possible. His bronze hair was still a natural mess on his head, but it was a sexy mess now. His eyes were still as green as I remembered. I had never met anyone with eyes like his. He looked manlier than he had so many years ago. He was still very fit, I could tell because his gray turtle neck was snug on him. It showed how built he was underneath.

_He does look good..._

"So, you work at our high school?" He laughed a soft laugh.

"Uh yeah, it's a good job and I like it" I managed to squeak out. I was so mesmerized by his eyes. He was looking right at me. It was like he was looking into my soul. I had so many questions and so much I wanted to say. But this was not the time. He must have been here for a reason. That snapped me out of my daze.

_Get a grip on yourself!_

"Not be rude" I started as I sat up straight "But why are you here?" I questioned.

_I don't want him to know the affect he still has me. I have to be tough. Act like its not big deal that he's here._

He laughed again.

"I can't just stop in and say hi?" He joked.

"I guess if you want to, but I don't understand why you would." I told him and I was being honest.

He had a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to just drop in on you like this."

My office phone rang. Since I wasn't leaving I figured I might as answer it.

"Excuse me for a moment" I said and he nodded.

"Counseling Office, Bella Swan speaking" I answered. I noticed Edward had a funny look on his face, kind of like he was surprised about something.

My call was from a parent of a new student who would be starting in January. I opened up my laptop to schedule an appointment while I talked to her about the high school.

During this 10 minute conversation I noticed Edward looking around my office. He seemed interested in the shelf behind me, which was a little bit above my head if I were standing. He walked over to it. I pulled my chair closer to my desk so he could get a close look.

_Oh he smells so good... stop it! Get a hold of yourself... there must be a reason he is here and it's not for you. I mean, it can't be for me... right?_

He had a picture in his hand when I hung up the phone.

I looked up at him. "Sorry about that. This is a busy time for my office."

He smiled down at me. "It's okay."

He walked back to his seat still holding the picture. Then he put on my desk and looked at me.

I just could not look away from his brilliant green eyes. My heart fluttered as he looked at me and butterflies danced around my insides when he smiled his crooked smile.

_Get a grip on yourself already! You are not some love stricken teenager anymore. He probably does that to all the girls, and they all fall for it just like you are... pathetic._

"I remember when this was taken." he said smiling at the memory.

It was a picture of me, him, Alice and Jasper. We were in a meadow that Edward and I used to go to often. It was our secret get away. We would often just lay there in the grass on sunny days and talk for hours. One day we brought Alice and Jasper with us. Alice had just bought a new camera with a tripod and all these accessories. The camera had a timer so we could all be in the picture together. We were all standing together in the front of the meadow with our arms around each other. You could see the true beauty of the meadow behind us. It was my favorite picture. It was taken at such a happy time in my life. Even though Edward and I had a very, very hard break up I always kept that picture. Whenever I felt sad and depressed I would look at it to remember what true happiness felt like.

"It's my favorite" I admitted.

"We were 19 at the time." he said almost to himself as he looked at it again. He seemed to be in another world. Maybe lost in memories of his own.

"Um, Edward?" I felt a chill go through me as I said his name for the first time in ages. My heart jumped and I felt warm inside. Old feelings were definitely trying to break down the wall I built up.

"What? Oh sorry. I was just remembering the meadow. Is it still here?" He asked

I didn't want him to know that it was because I didn't want him to know that I still went there. I went there more often than I should, but it was my happy place. I loved it there, even if it felt empty without him there.

"I'm sure it is" I said without looking at him. I saw a smile form at the corner of his mouth. He knew that I knew it was there. He was always so good at reading me.

"Let's get back to why you are here" I told him. He had been here about 20 minutes and I did not know how much more I could take. I didn't want a trip down memory lane. Actually I did. And I wanted to know what he has been doing and I so many questions. I knew it would hurt me to know the answers so I needed to keep this meeting short and sweet. Find out what he wanted to then get home.

"Ok but first let me ask you something." he smiled that damn smile again.

"Oh ok" I was a little worried about what he would ask but as long as he looked at me with that smile I would tell him anything. My heart was fluttering all around.

"Why did you keep your maiden name?" He asked.

"My.. my maiden name?" I was still processing the question.

"Yes. When you answered the phone you said _Bella Swan._ Since you're married I figured you would have a different last name." So that's what that look had been about it.

"Oh well… I like Swan. I didn't want to give it up." Which is partly true, I also did not like the sound of Bella Newton at all.

"Interesting."

"Why is that interesting?"

"Oh, just because when we were together and had talked about marriage you seemed pretty excited to become a Cullen and take my last name. I'm just surprised you didn't do the same with… with Mike Newton." There was some venom in his voice as he said my husband's name. They were rivals for me back in high school. I knew it probably hurt him to know I was with Mike now. If only I could explain it all to him but its so complicated.

"I just didn't want his name." I stated and left it at that. "Now let's get back to the matter of this visit"

_Short and sweet. Get him out of here before you throw yourself at him._

"Ok. I am actually here on behalf of my sister." He told me.

_Alice. Was he here to tell me I wasn't allowed to come to the wedding? Oh that has to be it! He probably doesn't me there... no one wants me there.. _

"Alice." I whispered. "How is she?" I waited for the rejection I expected.

"She is well... um… upset and confused I guess you could say." He told me.

"What? Why?" I was also confused at this point. I searched his face for a clue but I kept getting distracted with his features.

_He is sooooo sexy... why am I stuck with Mike? Why couldn't I have ended up with Edward?_

If felt my heart racing at my thoughts.

"Here, maybe this will jog your memory and explain why. I am sure you can figure it out" He handed me a small card.

It was some kind of a response card, possibly for a party of some kind. There were two options to choose either _**not attending **_or _**attending. **_There was a check mark in front of the not attending option. I was getting more confused by the minute. I looked at Edward and he was studying me.

"Ok, I am rather confused. I don't see you for like 9 years and then out of no where you come to see me because Alice is upset… " he just continued to watch me as I tired to put the pieces together. So I continued "And this card has something to do with it…" He nodded and continued to stare at me. "But what does this have to do with me?" I asked as I slid the card back to him. He briefly touched my finger tips as he took the card back. That sent a charge through me.

"You really don't know do you?" He asked, more to himself than to me. He looked at the card for a moment and it looked like he came to a realization of some sort. I was still utterly confused and slightly irritated at this point.

"Edward, just tell me what's going on. I am too tired to play games. I am having a hard enough time just having you here again; I don't know how much more I can take." The words were out as soon as I thought them. Then I continued "Ok, I know Alice and Jasper are getting married. Is that what this is about?"

"You know?" he asked, still studying me and hiding his reaction. His face was not giving anything away.

"Yes, Angela sent me a link to the article about it. I read it this morning." I glance at my watch, after 7p. "Just over 12 hours ago actually."

"You didn't know about it until the article?" he seemed slightly irritated for some reason.

"How else would I have known?" I asked bitterly. "It's not like they invited me."

He had a pained expression. "Bella how can think like that? Of course they invited you. Alice loves you. You have always been her friend."

"Then why didn't I get -" I stopped as the pieces to the puzzled snapped together. I sat back in my chair as my mind raced. "I did get one didn't I? And that was my response card isn't it?"

"Yes it is. But I am thinking that you were not the one to return it." He said with some sadness in his voice.

"No. I was not." I growled.

"You had no idea did you?"

"No. I did not" I could feel the tears of anger welling up in my eyes.

"Bella I'm sorry." I knew he meant what he said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." I told him. I could hear the anger in my voice which was not directed at him.

"We should have realized this sooner. It's just that Alice was so disappointed when she received your response." He paused and looked at me. I was barely holding my tears back. First they were tears of anger. Anger at my stupid so called husband because I knew he sent that card back without telling me. Then they were tears of sadness because I was thinking of how Alice must have felt.

"Alice tried to call you" he continued "but you blocked her number from your cell phone."

"No I didn't - agh. Are you kidding me! He blocked her number from me!" I exclaimed. I was sitting at my desk with my head in my hands. The desk was hard under my elbows but I did not want him to see me cry. He never liked it when I cried.

"Then she emailed you but you never responded. She also mailed you a card but again, no response... so I thought maybe I could get through to you." He told me quietly.

I raised my head slightly and asked "She emailed me?"

He nodded yes.

"At work or home?"

He thought for a moment and said "I think at home. I don't think she has your work email. Do you still have the same email you always had?"

I nodded yes to him. Then I opened up my laptop. I signed on the internet and then to my email. He walked over and stood behind me. I did not have too many new emails. I checked my trash bin. There among my deleted junk mail was a recent email from Alice. I looked up at Edward and he looked pissed. I wondered what was going through his head.

I opened the email from Alice.

_Bella Swan! What are you trying to do to me? You won't take my calls; you went as far as to have my number blocked from your cell phone. I call your house and you are never available. I have even called at different times and on the weekends when I know you do not work. How can one little girl be so busy? Now you are not returning my emails. What's going on Bella? Are you mad at me? Please tell me if you are. I miss you so much! I want you to be there when Jasper and I get married. It just won't be the same without you. If this is about Edward... well we can cross that bridge when we get there. Please please please call me. I miss you._

_Love You,_

_Alice_

"This was 3 weeks ago." I said more to myself. "How long has this been going on? How long has he been keeping her from me?"

Edward put his hands on my shoulders to help calm me. His touch was so nice. I had to fight off what it did to me though. This was not the time to think about how he made me feel. I could not let myself feel anything for him.

I hit the reply button and typed

_Alice,_

_I miss you too! I did not know about any of this, I am so ver,y very sorry. You know I would never hurt you. I love you too much! I will be at your wedding come hell or high water… what does that even mean? Anyways, I will be there._

_Love you too,_

_Bella_

Then I sent the email. My head was a flurry of thoughts. I knew I needed to get home so I could collect my thoughts and confront my husband.

I stood and Edward still had his hands on my shoulders, but he somehow managed to be facing me. I had to look up at him since he was taller than me. The tears were still welling up in my eyes. I had managed to wipe a few away when I had my face in my hands a few moments ago.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't know this is what happened." He looked me in the eyes and I know he saw the tears. "Please don't cry. You make me sad when you cry."

"I will be fine." I sniffled as my tears streamed down my face. "I am just overwhelmed right now. I do not do well with too much emotion." I went to wipe my face but he was already there. He brushed my tears away with his hands, which wear now holding my face.

"What can I do to help you? Let me make this better for you." He said, still holding my face. I could feel the heat from my blushing face.

"I need to go home and deal with this. I have to figure some things out." I looked at him "It's probably best if you just went home, or where ever you are staying."

"I am staying at our old house. I have to get it ready for the wedding." He said and then added "You can come over if you need me, any time day or night. I will be there for you, I promise"

He dropped his hands from my face and we just stared into each others eyes. This was just too much for me. I needed to get some fresh air and clear my head. I moved away from him and gathered my stuff. "Its time for me to go."

He followed me outside and waited while I locked up the office building. Then he followed me to my Honda Civic and opened my door for me once I unlocked it with the keyless entry.

"Edward.. " I began.

"I will see you soon." He said

"Wait" I grabbed his arm when he tried to walk away. "Um, I appreciate you coming here and doing this. I know right now I am a mess to say the least. But these were things I needed to know. This whole time I thought Alice and I had just lost touch. I had no idea that he was doing these things behind my back. It may seem like a few petty things, but I am hurt over this." He moved closer me as I continued "Anyways, like I said I need to clear my head. But thank you. Thank you for tonight. I needed to know this."

Then I hugged him. I don't think he expected it but he hugged me back. We stood there in the rain for what felt like an eternity just holding each other. "I have missed you." he whispered in my ear "And I am sorry for the past." Then he kissed my forehead and sprinted off to his car. It was too dark for me to see what he was driving. I was in such a daze from his embrace that I was surprised I made it home in one piece.


	4. Chapter 4

It was still raining when I pulled up to Jacob's bar. I saw his pick up truck in the lot and was happy to see he was working. I would be able to talk to him but if he was working then I also had time to just sit alone and think. The parking lot was almost empty which was good. I was not in the mood to be around people tonight.

I walked right up to the bar when I got inside.

"Hi Sam. Is Jacob here?" I asked Sam Uley. He worked nights as the bartender.

"Yeah he's just in the office doing some end of day paper work. I can tell him your here." He replied with a smile. Sam just recently proposed to his long time girlfriend Emily so he was always on cloud nine these days.

"No rush. I have some stuff to talk to him about but it can wait until he's done. I will just be at my usual table." I laughed at the fact that I had a usual table. When Jake first opened his establishment he asked me which table I wanted to call my own. I picked out a corner one where I could see everyone who entered but where I would still be concealed by the dark. I thought it was a good choice, I could see all without being seen. He then carved my name in the table. In the lower right corner it reads 'Bella Swan' while the upper left corner reads 'Jacob Black' ". This is the table we always sit at when I come to talk with him.

"I'll have them make your usual for you" he winked at me and went to the kitchen.

The bar was almost empty except for a few old men at the bar. They were engrossed in war stories and ignored me as I walked past.

I saw down and began to try to clear my head.. _Edward is back... but for how long? Just until after the wedding or is he staying in Forks? Why would he stay here, there's nothing here for him. I mean I'm married. Its not like he came back for me anyways. Yeah, the only reason he came to me was for Alice.._ that thought reminded me of Mike and what he did behind my back. _How could he do this to me? Maybe he meant well. No no no. Quit making excuses. He should not keep my friends from me. He violated my privacy by opening my emails and deleting them! Who knows how many other emails he deleted. I wonder if Edward ever emailed me.. how long has this been going on.._

Mike and I had been married for almost 6 years. 6 long years. He was a good husband. He worked full time at his parents store and he was actually trying to become part owner. That was a work in progress. We just did not have the money for him to buy into the business. That's the story of our life together, never having money. All our money was tied up in our town home. I knew that Mike loved me, he loved me a lot or he did at one time. But I also knew that I did not love him nearly as much if even at all. Our marriage was complicated.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob said as all 6' 5" of him sat down in front of me. He brought me out of my deep thought I was having regarding my marriage.

He had his shoulder length black hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. I loved his hair. He tried cutting it short once and I threatened his life. Then we fought over the scissors and ended up wrestling. That was back when we were younger. Its a good thing that he did not cut his hair because shortly after that he met the love of his life and she was also fond of the long hair. It's funny how things work out.

"Hi Jake. Oh you brought me my dinner, thank you" I was so hungry.

"Sam said you looked upset, wha'ts going on? Is it Mike again? Do I need to teach him housework 101?" He teased.

In between bites I told Jacob the whole story, Edward, Alice, the wedding, Mike… all of it. He also knew my entire history with all of them. He was the one person who knew every little detail of my life. Even the details he'd rather not know. And I knew the same about him.

"So now what happens?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"Bella honey, you may be married to Mike but I know and you know you still love Edward." he told me in a hushed voice. I don't think he wanted anyone to over hear his comment.

"Jake.. I don't.. " I sighed "I don't know how I feel about anything anymore." I looked into his deep brown eyes, which were hard to see in the bar's dim lighting. "You know why Mike and I married. And maybe it wasn't for the right reasons but there's nothing I can do about it now. So even if I did still.. uh.. feel that way about a certain someone, what's the point? I mean why allow myself to fall like that when he won't be able to catch me?" Did that even make sense?

"Trust me, he will be there to catch you. Love works in mysterious ways.. look at Leah and I. Who would have thought that she would make me so happy? She used to irritate the you know what out of me. And now she's my wife -"

"I know I know. And I did get the bestest Godson ever." I told him. "How is my little J.J. anyways?"

"You know I hate J.J.! Its Jake or Jacob Jr. Not J.J., please stop. Between you and my wife I am going to go mad." He laughed. "And stop trying to change the subject on me. This is about you"

I sighed and shook my head. He was not letting me get out of this one.

"I need to make it to this wedding. I don't care what Mike says, I am going. Even if I have to drag you there as my date." I threatened him with the date part jokingly because I knew I was going alone.

"Oh Bella. You know Edward would be happy to accompany you." he gave me a wink. Boys!

"Seriously though… am I out of my mind to be so mad at Mike about all this? I feel betrayed. I don't even want to be around him right now." I admitted.

"He broke your trust. Who checks their wife's email? He had to be doing that all the time because he would not have known when she would send you one.. I wonder when it all started and why? And what's the big deal anyways? I mean Alice is one of your best friends, why wouldn't he want you to go?" he had just as many questions as I did.

"Well, I assume he knew Edward would be there and didn't want to open those wounds again.." but Mike wasn't like that. He used to be protective and concerned about me but over the last few years or so he changed. I knew that wasn't the reason.. I thought for a moment and said "or.. or he felt that I would miss them all. Including Edward."

"That's a good point." He agreed. Then he checked his watch. "Wow its late. Do you work in the morning?"

"Yeah. I am starting at 6:30a because next week starts finals. Do I want to know what time it is"

"Time for you to go home.. or 1 am. Which ever you prefer." He got up to walk me out.

I gave him a hug at the exit "Thanks Jake. Tell Leah I said Hi and remind her of how lucky she is to have you"

"I will Bells. Drive safe and call me tomorrow. I want to make sure you're okay."

"I will" I promised him as I walked to my car.

There was something tucked under my windshield. I pulled it out. It was a folded note. There was a smile on my face as I read it and my heart beat a little bit faster.

_Have lunch with me tomorrow, my treat. Its the least I can do._

_- Edward_


	5. Chapter 5

I had less than 4 hours of sleep that night. Mike was passed out when I crept into bed. It was almost 2am when I drifted off to sleep. At first my dreams did not make any sense but then they changed from dreams to memoires I was reliving..

I was at college in the middle of my 2nd year. Edward and I had been together for 3 years now. I was packing to go home for the winter holidays. There was a knock at my door.

"Bella?" Edward called as he came into my dorm.

I jumped into his arms and kissed him. Usually we would kiss and kiss when we saw each other. We had a hard time keeping our hands off each other. Sometimes we even had a hard time keeping our clothes on. I was hoping this would be one of those times. It wasn't. He didn't kiss me back.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked with disappointment in my voice.

"Listen.. we need to talk.." he wouldn't make eye contact with me. _Uh oh. This cannot be good. _I felt my stomach drop and my heart prepared to break. I felt like my worst fears were coming true here and now. I just looked at him. He could read the worry in my face.

He took my hand and walked to the edge of my bed. We sat down and faced each other. He still had my hands in his.

"Bella. You know I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone." He started.

I was still frozen in place and just nodded, fighting back the tears.

"Ok.. um.." he looked at me in the eyes for the first time. "I am transferring schools Bella. I won't be returning after the holidays."

"Oh." I said. "I don't understand.. where will you be going?"

"I'll be in Chicago studying medicine. They have a better program there. My parents also just moved to a suburb there so I would not have to worry about paying for a dorm.." Dr. Cullen had been transferred to Loyola University which was just outside of the city.

I brightened up some "Edward that's wonderful."

Now he was the confused one. "It is?"

"Of course! You are pursuing your career in medicine. You'll be a doctor in no time! And I am sure we can fly back and forth to see each other every few weeks or so. It'll be hard but I don't want to keep you from your dream." His dream was to be a doctor in the ER. I wanted to be a professional cook, maybe open a restaurant but I also wanted to be his wife someday and spend my life with him. His dreams were my dreams as well.

"Bella.." he scooted closer to me and pulled me close to him "I think it would be in our best interest if while we were apart we.. we.. we didn't see each other anymore." He barely got the words out.

"D-didn't see each other.." I was having trouble breathing. "Are you.. are you breaking up with me? After 3 years?" The tears spilled down my cheeks.

He pulled me even closer and held me against his chest. He stokes my hair as he talked.

"I do want to be with you. I don't anyone but you. In my heart I know you are the only one who can fill it. I just think that while I am gone.. ok.. lets try this a different way." He was quiet for a moment. "I would hate myself if someone else came into your life that was meant for you, and you missed out on that because of me."

I looked up at him with my tear stained face. His shirt was also wet from my tears. "Are you crazy Edward? I don't want anyone else but you. You have always been my one and only true love and you know that!"

"Yes I know, I know. But-"

"No buts! I love you so much it hurts. I don't ever want anyone else. Even if you leave I will still be waiting for you when you come back. How can you think that I won't?"

He sighed. "Bella I am going to Chicago. When we are both finished with college we can try again. If you still want me."

"Of course I will still want you!" my head was spinning. How could he think that I did not want him. He was the boy of my dreams. In high school every girl wanted him, some wanted him badly. But he choose me. He wanted me. I wasn't special. No head cheerleader here. Just an average girl and the most popular boy wanted me. I was in love with him long before he noticed me. Even though he told me the same about me, that he loved me before I started talking to him. We were so meant to be.

"Whatever is meant to be will be.." I said thinking about our last 3 years. He was my first boyfriend, well real boyfriend. My first and only love. How was I going to get thru school without him? "Can I call you while you are away?"

"I think its best we didn't have much contact... it will make us not being together easier if we had a clean break." it was hard for him to say that. I thought I saw his eyes welling up with tears. He blinked them away in an instant.

"No contact?" I squeaked out. "At all?"

He nodded. "We will find each other again. And if you haven't found anyone then I will be here for you."

"I won't have anyone.. I already told you. I only want you." I insisted.

So this was it. We were breaking up. He was leaving me. I could do this, I only had 2 years left of school and then we could be together again. I would just throw myself into my studies...

"Bella, I have to get going." He interrupted my thoughts.

"Why? Where are you going?" we weren't supposed to head back home until the next day.

"I have a flight to catch to Chicago this afternoon."

"You're leaving _today_? I won't even see you over Christmas?" The tears came back faster and harder. I was sobbing now. I thought I still had at least a week with him but now this may be the last time I see him for 2 years.

"It really is best this way.. " He kissed me one last time. I tried to hold on to that kiss. It was so powerful and there was so much emotion behind it. But he broke away before it could get heated. "I do love you, my Bella." He kissed my forehead and walked out my door and out of my life. I laid on my bed and cried for the next few hours.

I woke up covered in sweat and with tears on my face. I laid there for a moment collecting my thoughts. _It was just a dream.. well a memory at least. It wasn't real, anymore._ It was only 4a. I had a another hour of sleep left. Did I dare go back to bed. Why not. I didn't want to be a zombie at work.. or at lunch. I laid back down, ignoring Mike's loud snoring, and thought about Edward. I wondered if he really would meet me for lunch.

The next thing I knew I was in another memory dream..

I was in Chicago on Spring break. Well my spring break was permanent since I could not finish school. Charlie, my dad, and I had some financial trouble and I could not afford my last year at school. I took a job at my old high school working the library to help pay the bills. Since I was not in school I thought I would go visit Edward. We had not spoken since our break up 3 years earlier. He was still in school. I assumed that was why had not come back for me yet.

I drove to Chicago by myself. Back home I was kind of dating someone. By kind of dating I mean I went out with this guy on dates here and there. If there was a function we would go together, a wedding or a party. I used to do that with my friend Jacob but every since he fell in love with his now girlfriend Leah he wasn't exactly available. Little did Leah know, Jake was going to propose in the next year or so. He was still planning the perfect moment. Anyways, so I was on and off dating Mike Newton. He loved it. It was a casual thing for me though. We didn't do much besides kiss because even just kissing him made me feel like I was cheating on Edward. If only in my heart.

Mike did not want me to go to Chicago. I had to go. I needed to see him. I knew once we saw each other and talked then my life would be whole again. We could be together again. I was even willing to move to Chicago for him if needed.

I checked into a hotel near his home. Alice had given me his address and directions to his school, along with his class schedule. I thought I would surprise him during lunch. I imagined how happy he would be when he saw me knowing that we were meant to be.

I walked the unfamiliar campus for him. I found him, but he never saw me there.

"Edward Cullen!" a girl shouted over the voices in the cafe. That's when I spotted him, looking better than ever. I wanted jump in his arms and kiss him right there in front of everyone. I didn't care. But I couldn't.. .someone else was already in his arms.

"Hey." he smiled at her. There were so close to me, within hearing range but they did not notice me.

At first my heart jumped and raced inside my body. I thought about him all the time but now I was actually seeing him. Then my brain registered the scene in front of me. The beautiful blonde bouncing around in front of him. She looked like a model. My heart broke right there.

"Come on, I made a picnic for us outside." she grabbed his hand and led him outside where she did have a picnic ready for him. I watched as they walked hand and hand to the blanket. Could this be true? He had another love? He seemed happy enough. I watched for a moment as they laughed and even shared a quick kiss. That turned my stomach. I felt my heart break again. Whatever had been holding it together for the last 3 years was no longer there. I could not bare the pain in my chest.

He was sitting on the blanket smiling at her when he looked in my direction. Luckily a group of students walked in front of me blocking my path. I used that opportunity to disappear. I ran as fast as I could across campus to my car. I thought I heard him call my name when I was in the court yard. Maybe he did see me or maybe it was just my wishful thinking. I went back to my hotel and cried myself to sleep. The next day I drove back to Chicago and let my heart harden over the place that Edward once had...


	6. Chapter 6

Mike woke up as I was about to head out to work. It was almost 6am. I looked like hell. My eyes were red from my lack of sleep. I would have to fix my hair and make up at my office. He walked into the kitchen as I finished my cup of coffee.

"You were out late." he said with a bit of attitude.

"I had some things to think about." I replied.

He was wearing plaid pajama pants and he was shirtless. There was a time when he was nice to look at without a shirt. Not anymore. His naturally fit body was replaced by a growing beer belly. His face was rounder from his weight gain and he had a receding hair line. He kept his blonde hair almost buzzed in hopes that no one would notice that he was almost 30 and already losing his hair. He stood a few inches taller than me, not as tall as Edward though. Edward was almost 6" taller than me putting him just over 6', Mike was more like 5' 7". _Why am I comparing them? Snap out of it!_

"Who was your so called appointment with last night." he demanded. I could tell it bothered him that he did not know. Well he did know but he needed confirmation. I wondered if it bothered him because he actually cared about me or if it was because Edward was his rival back in high school.

I looked at him and said very matter of factly "Edward Cullen."

"Cullen" he spat out.

"Yes." I said. It took all I had to hide the smile that was forming on my lips.

"That better be the last time you see him." He ordered.

"Excuse me? Did you just give me an order?" I was pissed now. I did not like being told what to do.

"There is no reason for you to talk to him. You guys broke up a long time ago.. and remember when you went to him, he had replaced you. You came back a total mess. I will not let him do that to you again. There's all that and oh because you're my wife and I said so." He had a smug look on his face. I hated how he referred to me as his wife. It was not in an endearing way, more like I was something he owned. Something that belonged to him.

"Mike, that's all in the past. I am over it. But just because we are married does not give you some right to treat me like crap. I will not stand for it." I could not believe how I was standing up to him. Our marriage was not the best these days. For well over a year I had been wondering what it would be like if we were not together. However I felt trapped since we were married. So I usually kept quiet and bottled up my anger. Not this time. Something changed inside of me, I was not putting up with this anymore.

"Treating you like crap?" He laughed at me.

"Yes, that's what I said. Just because you are my husband does not give you the right to delete my emails, block my calls, go thru my mail and not tell me when my best friend is getting married! Who do you think you are? Who knows what else you have done behind my back." He winced at the last part.

He just looked at me speechless.

"Why are we even married?" I asked rather bluntly. I couldn't believe I said that.

"You know why we got married Bella. It was the right thing to do at the time."

"I did not ask why we got married, I asked why are we still married." Where were these words coming from? Its true that I had asked myself these questions but I never planned on voicing them.

"Because we have a good life together." He said quietly.

I looked at the clock. _Crap, I'm going to be late._

"Yeah, we have such a great life." I muttered. "I'm late for work." I walked to the foyer to get my jacket.

"Bella, remember what I said about Edward. I do not want you to see him while he's in town." he warned me again.

"Sure Mike" I said as I smiled to myself. "I will pass the message along when I see him for lunch." I headed outside knowing he would not follow me in the cold in his pajamas.

"Dammit Bella!" He shouted from the front door. "I will not let him tear us apart! You are _my_ wife!"

I ignored him and drove to work. I felt great finally voicing some of the thoughts that had been building up inside of me for so long.

I was about 5 minutes from work when I received a call from James.

"Hi James. I am on my way in."

"Its okay. Do you think you could stop at the store and pick up some coffee? I picked up breakfast like I promised, but I did not realize there was no coffee here."

"Yeah that's fine. That new supermarket is on my way. I'll be there soon." I told him.

"Thanks you so much Bella. I will see you soon." he said and then hung up.

It was 6:15 in the morning. What sane person was up at this time?

It took me forever to find the coffee section. The new grocery store was huge. This was the first time I had been in there. Too bad I was half dead and walking around in a daze. Finally I found what I was looking for and comparing prices. The school would reimburse me but I still wanted the best value for my dollar. I was deep in thought about coffee beans when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"I don't remember you being much of a coffee drinker."

I didn't even turn around "Good morning Edward."

"Late night?" he smirked at me.

I turned around to meet his gaze. How could he possibly look so handsome this early in the morning? He was in dark colored plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt but he still looked amazing. I looked away realizing what a mess I was at the time. My make up was not on, except my foundation thankfully. My dark brown hair was still damp from my shower and fell to my shoulders in a mess. Why did he have to be the only other person shopping at this hour?

"Uh, yeah.. did you follow me there or something?" I confronted him remembering his note on my car.

"Actually I was went there for dinner. You walked in as I was leaving. You didn't see me though. I snuck out as you were talking to the bartender." he told me. "You have your own table?"

I laughed. "Yeah, its a long story.. oh that's Jacobs bar you know."

"Jacob? Really. That makes sense since its called Jake's Place. I'm glad to see you still have good friends like him. He was always a good friend to you."

"Yeah, he still is... he's married now with a son. I'm his Godmother" I was so proud to be a Godmother.

"I bet you make a great one." he smiled at me.

"I need to get this coffee and get to work. Were you serious about lunch or -"

"Whose that over there?" he gestured with his eyes to someone pretending to be reading something at the other end of the aisle.

"Oh, you know her. Its Jessica Stanley. I thought she was living in Seattle though. I don't really talk to her anymore." I made eye contact with her and she looked away. She was on her cell phone now as she walked to another aisle.

"Why not? You used to be friends in high school and I remember you talking to her when she was away at school."

"Lets just say she was not happy when I got married.." why was I telling him this? I needed to get out of here. Something about him made want to tell him every detail of the last 9 years.

"Hmmm. Yes I do remember her having it bad for Newton." he muttered. "Ah, and then he married you. Looks like you were the lucky one"

"If you say so." I said bitterly. I did not mean for it sound so bitter but I couldn't help it. I was still pissed about our morning argument.

"Trouble in paradise?" He tried to tease.

He walked with me to the self check out. He had a few items of his own with him.

"I wouldn't call it paradise. We just had an argument this morning. I really don't want to talk about."

"That's ok. Do you want me to meet you for lunch? I would like to talk with you."

Then my cell phone rang. Seriously, who is up at this time? I looked at my phone, it was Mike.

I looked at Edward "Speak of the devil." He laughed and processed my items for me at the check out. I know he was trying not to listen to the conversation but I am sure he heard my side.

"Hello?" I answered.

"You didn't answer your office phone." he stated.

"That's because I am not at work." I told him.

"Where are you then? I thought you said you had to go to work." he was mad, I could hear the anger in his voice.

"I am getting coffee at the grocery store, if you must know."

"With who?" He asked accusingly.

"With who?" I repeated confused. Then I glanced at Edward who was bagging his groceries.

"Yes with who."

"Uh with myself." he didn't know Edward happened to be there.

"Do not lie to me Bella. I know he is there with you." what? how could he possibly know.

"Mike, I stopped here to get coffee because I received a call that we needed some. I did not pick anyone up to come here with me. Therefore I came alone."

"But he's still there isn't he?" what was his problem?

I looked at Edward who had all his groceries bagged along with my coffee. Did he pay for it too?

"Yes he is." My eyes met Edwards. "I have no control over who shops where so I am bound to run into people."

"You couldn't just walk the other way instead of chatting it up with him. What are people going to think when they see you two prancing around together?"

"You are really pissing me off!" I hissed at him. "Who cares what people think anyways. I am just buying coffee!" I was still trying to figure out how he even knew Edward was with me.

"You need to remember that you are my wife Bella."

"Thanks for the reminder." and I hung up.

I put my phone away and dug out some money for Edward.

"Don't worry about it." he said and I did not argue. We walked outside in silence.

Again he opened my car door for me. Once I was inside I rolled down my window and he leaned in handing me my coffee.

"I have really upset your life coming back haven't I?" he asked.

"I don't know." was all I said.

"You don't know? Was your life all chaotic like this 24 hours ago?"

"No.. but.."

"But what?"

"Uh nothing. I have to get to work."

"Ok. See you at lunch then Bella" He winked at me and walked away.

Yes my life was chaotic. My husband who barely paid me any attention suddenly felt the need to put me on some kind of leash. He was becoming very possessive of me. I was unhappy and miserable in this marriage but.. but all the arguments were completely worth it if I got to see Edward. Even if it was only until the wedding.


	7. Chapter 7

I had breakfast with James once I arrived at work.

"Thanks for switching with me." he thanked me for the millionth time.

"Yeah.. it was an interesting night." I told him as I ate some of the pancakes he brought me.

"Interesting?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Do you know who Edward Cullen is?" I wasn't sure of he would remember the stories I told had told him.

"Yes, Edward. The love of your life who broke your heart. Of course I have never actually met him." he said as he finished his glass of orange juice.

"You would have if you would have closed last night." I replied playfully.

"What.." he started and then just sat there for a moment. "You mean he was here? Last night?"

I told him about the whole evening, including my talk with Mike. I left out the conversation with Jake. He knew I went to see Jake but not about what we walked about.

"Wow Bella.. that's crazy. I can't imagine what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." he leaned back in his chair for a moment and then leaned in towards my desk. "If his being here causes any trouble, you just call me and I'll take care of it."

"You'll take... care of it?" I asked him. I didn't understand what he meant or if he was joking.

"Yeah. If he gives you any trouble I'll be there for you. You're a good person Bella and I do like you, even if you are married. I would never let anymore hurt you. Emotionally or otherwise." He smiled at me.

_Um.. did he just say he likes me? And what was that line about 'even if you are married'. What was that about? _

I know I had the deer in the headlights look because he flashed me his perfect smile and laughed. Then he got up, grabbing his garbage off my desk.

"I'll see you later. My first appointment should be arriving soon." then he went to his office.

_Not only do I have to deal with Edward being back but now James seems to have feelings for me too... this is going to be a long day._

My morning at work flew by. I had a few meetings with students and called some parents. Next week was finals and then we were all off for 2 weeks for Winter Break. I needed this break from work and it could not come soon enough. I somehow managed to find a break from work and take a walk to the school library. My best friend Angela worked full time. She had been out sick yesterday and knew nothing about my last 24 hours. I filled her in.

"Edward Cullen!" She whispered excitedly

"I know! I don't know what to think" I whispered at her.

"Oh Bella, you should totally hook up with him. Just for one night, believe me - you need it." she laughed.

"Did you forget about my husband? My recently jealous and overbearing husband Mike?" I shuddered at the thought of what would happen in this hypothetic situation.

"I bet Edward could take him. Does he still look as good as before?" Angela had gone to high school with us so she knew the whole saga of Edward and I.

"Yeah, even better.." I couldn't help smiling. I was finally able to just talk about all this without arguing or being told I needed to declare some kind of feeling for him. Angela and I just had silly girl talk about it.

I looked at my watch. It was almost my lunch hour. "I better get back to my office. Uh, Edward is supposed to meet me for lunch."

"Are you serious? Ok I am totally finding a reason to go to your office in 10 minutes! I need to see this for myself" She said as she waved me off so I would leave.

"Oh I almost forgot!" I whispered at her as I started to leave.

"What more could you possibly have?" She whispered back excitedly.

"I had an interesting conversation with James at breakfast.." I gave her a quick summary about breakfast. Her mouth was hanging open when I was done.

"Mike, Edward and James.. Oh my." was all she said as she waved me off.

I laughed as I made my way back to my office building. It was weird walking around my high school with thoughts of Edward in my head. It reminded me of how I felt when we were at that school together.

I was looking forward to lunch not only because I was get to see him but also because I just wanted to talk to him. I really wanted to know how his last 9 years had been, and maybe find out what really happened between us. I had him back in my life, even if just briefly, and I wanted to enjoy every minute of it. All morning I had thought back on the previous day. Even though my world was upside down and chaotic, I was still happy to see him. He was always on my mind and I felt like we needed to just get everything out in the open. Maybe we could still be friends afterwards. I wasn't fooling myself, I knew deep down I wanted to more but I was married so I didn't even let myself think that way.

I sat down at my desk and was reviewing one of my students report cards when there was a knock at my door. I looked up in hopes of seeing Edward.

"Hey." Mike said. Ugh, Mike..

"Hi." I replied and returned my eyes to my laptop.

"I was thinking maybe we could have lunch together" he said.

"Funny.. we never have lunch together.. hmm. Why would you want to start today?" I questioned him. I knew why. I was not stupid. It was because I had said I would see Edward at lunch. He didn't know if I was bluffing or not so here he was. I was irritated.

Mike walked over and sat at the edge of my desk facing me. "Bella. I am just worried ok? I know what he meant to you all those years ago. I was here when you guys were together. And I saw how much you loved him." I started to open my mouth to say something but he continued "and yes I know he loved you too." then he sighed. "I am just worried that him being here is going to bring up some old feeling you may think you have and I'll lose you."

"Mike, we're married. Its not like we can just break up. You're no going to lose anything." I stated without emotion.

"I don't trust him either. I don't want him around you. You've been acting differently since he came back and I don't like it.. I mean you have never argued with me the way you did last night or even this morning. This morning was the worst. I don't need you taking out whatever angry emotions you have toward him on me. Its not fair." He looked at me with a stern face. I felt like I just got yelled at by Charlie.

"For your information, my husband, all those so called angry emotions were directed at you. If I recall you are the one who has been keeping my best friend from me and making me look like a bad person. Edward came here and told me the truth. And you know what else... you can't tell me who I can and cannot see. We may be married but you do not own me like you think you do. If I want to see Edward I can. I see Jake all the time and you don't care."

"You were never in love with Jacob.. not the way you loved, or thought you loved Edward." he protested.

"There's nothing going on with Edward, Mike. Excuse me if I haven't seen him in 9 years and would like to spend some time with him. I am sure you would want to do the same if the situation was reversed" I was getting a head ache and I needed to eat something. "Now if you don't mind I have work to do."

He stood and walked to the other side of my desk. He was standing behind one of my chairs when Edward walked in. The two of them looked at each other and I could feel the tension.

"Cullen." Mike spat at him.

"Newton" Edward replied.

"I am here to escort my _wife _to lunch." Mike said to him.

"No you are not." I told him with a mean look on my face.

"Yes I am." He said without looking at me. I could feel the hate rolling off of him as he glared at Edward.

"Bella, if you wish to have lunch with your husband then we can always reschedule for another time." Edward said. He was being polite but I could tell he was not happy.

"No Edward. We have not seen each in a long time. If Mike needs to talk to me then he can talk to me when I get home." Mike finally looked at me.

"No Bella. You are not having lunch with him. I won't allow it." Mike demanded.

I had walked over to where they were standing. I was a few inches from Mike and looked him in his blue eyes and said "Michael, I just finished telling you that you do not own me." he flinched at his full name.

He glared at Edward. "You get her for lunch this time, Cullen. Just remember that she comes home to me."

I walked out of my office because I could not deal with Mikes jealously. James was at the main desk pretending to talk to the receptionist, who was more than elated at his attention. He walked over to me.

"Everything okay in there?" he asked. He seemed to be concerned and I knew he meant well.

I shrugged "It's just typical Mike and Edward."

"So that's Edward.." he trailed off as the arguing continued in my office.

"Newton, you only have yourself to blame. If you had not kept Alice and the wedding from Bella then I would not have come here to talk to her. In fact, Bella would have only seen me at the wedding. I owe you a thank you, if it had not been for you and your deceiving ways well then Bella and I probably would not have reconnected." My heart jumped when I heard all this. I liked hearing him stand up to Mike and dish it back to him.

Unfortunately I knew what Mike's response was going to be and I walked back into the room to stop it. I dashed back into my office, leaving James with his enamored receptionist.

"Edward, lets go. Mike - not another word" I ordered. Edward looked at me confused.

"Ha, I should be the one thanking you Cullen -"

"Mike, I said not another word!" I shouted and tried shoving him towards the door.

I could see James just outside the door debating if he should intervene or not.

"If it had not been for you and your lying ways - "

"Michael Newton! Shut your mouth!" I demanded and I grabbed Edwards arm in an attempt to pull him with me.

"Bella would not be with me. You and your little blonde girlfriend threw her right into my arms. So thank you Edward. Thank you for breaking what was left of her and giving her to me" He glanced at me and stormed out of my office.

I still had my hand on Edwards arm as I watched Mike walk out the door. Then I saw Angela standing next to James, both were speechless and frozen. "I, uh, better get back." Angela mumbled and headed for the door.

I dropped my hand and sat on the edge of my desk. Edward was still standing there. "I'm sorry Bella." was all he said. And he walked out my door.

James came in and gave me a friendly hug.

"Maybe it's Mike I need to take care of.." he lightly joked. "You know where to find me if you need a friend."

Then he walked back to his office.

I got up, shut my office door and let the tears come.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed this so far! I do appreciate it **** I have already completed the whole story, it's just a matter of proof reading and uploading! **

It was Saturday morning and I awoke to the sound of my cell phone vibrating. I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was almost 8:30a. This was sleeping in for me. Then I grabbed my phone off the night stand and checked it. I had a couple missed calls from Jacob the previous night; actually it was more like the early morning. He must have called me after he closed down the bar. He didn't leave any voicemails. I didn't think much of it. Jacob and I used to always drunk dial each other so maybe that's all it was… but if he was working then he would not have been drinking. If it was important then he would have left a message. That's when I noticed I had text messages also. Two of them and they were both from Jacob. The first one was at 3:12am and it read **- I need to talk to you about something. Call me when you are alone.** That didn't make any sense, what could he need to talk to me about at that hour? The second message was sent around 4am - **I still need to talk to you but I will call you when I get up. **

I got up and looked out the window. It was actually a decent day. The sun was shining which was a rarity. The weather was supposed to get snowy later on. Possibly even a bad snow storm. I read in the paper earlier in the week that if the storm made its way to Forks that it could be the worst in our history. I doubted it would happen though. As I looked out the window I thought about my previous night.

After working until almost 7p I went over to Angela's apartment. Her boyfriend Ben was over but he left so we could have some girl talk. He really was a sweet guy. I stayed there until midnight just talking. Most of the conversation revolved around Edward and whether or not I still had feelings for him.

"Do you still love him?" She asked me as she made me a cup of tea.

"I wish I could say no and that the past is the past, but I think I still do. I mean, just thinking about him makes my heart race and look at how I smile at his name." I sighed "I don't want to feel this way. We have not seen each other in so long. I want to get to know him again; he may not be the person he was."

"Maybe he's a better person. Maybe you two just were not meant to be together back in high school and college but are meant to be together now. Love works in mysterious ways." She told me.

"Thanks, Jacob." I teased. She already knew about my conversation with him from the previous night.

We sat in silence drinking our tea and thinking. Angela was not one to constantly talk. She was such a great listener and she never gossiped. I could trust her with my deepest darkest secrets.

"I really just want to spend some time with him and see what he's been doing. I want to know where his life is at. Is he married? Does he have kids? Where does he even live? There is so much I don't know that it really is foolish of me to let myself be in love with him. He probably doesn't think of me that way anyways." I said after finishing my drink.

"Are you serious Bella? Do you honestly think he came all the way here to find out why you were not attending the wedding just for Alice? I bet he jumped at the chance to come see you and the wedding was just an excuse." She winked at me as she said it. I wanted to believe her, I really did.

"Then there's Mike.. He has been so jealous. I mean we have never really been that close even though we're married." I was thinking about how to phrase what I wanted to say about my marriage.

"You two do put on a good show when you are out with everyone. Everybody thinks you are the perfect couple. Oh! Which reminds me, with all this Edward talk, I totally forgot to tell you!"

"Ok, I'm scared! What did you forget to tell me?" I laughed. It felt so good to just be a girl and hang out with my best friend.

"I ran into Jessica Stanley the other day."

"Oh I saw her at that new supermarket yesterday. She saw Edward and I talking in the coffee aisle." I rolled my eyes at the thought of her.

"This must have been before that then because she didn't say anything about him. She was asking me about you and Mike. Were you guys still married, how was your relationship and stuff like that. I told her it was fine but if she really wanted to know she should ask you two."

"Hmmm… that's interesting. Now that I think about it, she was on her cell phone when I was talking to Edward." I was remembering that morning's trip to the grocery store. I gasped a little "Oh..Oh... OH! You know what? A few minutes later Mike called me having a fit that I was there and he somehow knew Edward was with me!"

"You don't think Jess called him, do you?" she sat back in her seat as we both toyed with the idea in our heads.

"It's possible. She was not happy when we got married. I know that he was dating both of us at first when he and I were just having dates here and there… then I went to see Edward in Chicago and well, you know the rest." I stared at my tea as I tried to not think about the past.

"Yeah, and apparently so does Edward." she frowned "Why is Mike so stupid. That was such a terrible thing to say to Edward."

We continued to talk about it until poor Angela was falling asleep on her couch. That was my que to go home. The drive home gave me some time to think about my life in general and I decided I needed to make some changes.

I snapped out of my memory and started making my bed. I had slept in our guest room because I did not want to be around Mike. He was asleep when I came home so it was easy from me to crawl into bed in the other room without waking him.

I took my shower and got dressed. I decided to wear a cute pair of dark colored jeans that were pretty flattering on me. At least that's what I thought. Then I had on a low cut white ribbed sleeveless tank top. Over that I had a snug fitting white button up blouse. It was a sheer material, which is why I also wore the tank top. I kept the top few buttons undone because of the tank top. It was a nice outfit. Then I had black dress boots that were about calf high to wear with it. My jeans fit nicely over the boots. The heels were thick so I would not trip as much as usual. I was terrible in heels but I could handle the thicker ones. Then I blow dried my hair with a round brush to give it some natural bounce. After I finished my make up, which was foundation, mascare and lip gloss, I felt like a new person. I actually felt like I looked good. Tonight was Jacob's birthday party so I wanted to make sure I looked nice.

I headed downstairs to the kitchen for a bite to eat before I went out for the day. It was after 9a and Mike was up finishing a bowl of oatmeal. He looked me up and down but did not say anything. I grabbed a breakfast bar and some coffee.

"You were out late last night. When did you come home?" He asked without looking at me. He was pretending to be interested in the newspaper on the counter.

"A little after midnight." That was the truth.

"Am I allowed to ask who you were with?" He glanced up at me. I smiled to myself because I knew he thought I had been with Edward. I did not talk to Mike since my office and he had no idea where I went after work.

"Sure, I was with Angela at her place." I continued to chew my breakfast bar and enjoyed not giving him too much information about my day.

"Oh, Angela… well that must have been nice. I know you miss your girlfriends." He finally looked at me.

"Maybe I wouldn't miss them so much if I was allowed to see or actually talk to all of them."

_Yes, I went there… and yes, he deserved it._

"I already apologized for the whole Alice thing. I called the phone company and took the block off your phone so she can call you whenever she wants now." He was not making eye contact with me.

"Thank You." I said flatly.

"How was your lunch?"

"I didn't take one. I had a sudden lose of appetite. I can't imagine why." I glared at him and he finally looked at me.

"Bella, I had to say that. Did you hear what he said to me? He's trying to blame me for him being here. He needed a taste of his own medicine!"

"Mike, it was mean and hurtful."

"I'm glad I hurt his feelings -"

"I was talking about mine"

"Oh"

"Yeah. Oh is right."

I had finished my coffee and washed my cup.

"Why didn't you come to bed last night?"

I shrugged and said "I didn't want to. I wanted to be alone"

"Oh. What about tonight? Where will you sleep tonight?"

"Probably in the spare room. I think its best for now. I need some time off from this so called marriage we have to clear my head on some things"

"So called marriage?" he almost looked hurt... almost.

"Mike, who are we trying to kid? We are not a happy married couple. I mean sure we've been married for a few years but being married and being in love are too completely different things"

"You don't think we're in love?"

"Do you?"

He just looked at me like I had hit him with a ton of bricks. I almost felt bad for what I was saying but it needed to be said.

"Is this because of Edward? I mean life was fine until he shows up what like 2 days ago and now you don't think we're in love anymore?"

"Yeah life was oh so fine. Where have you been? I feel like we have just been going through the motions and that's it." He just looked at me expressionless. "I guess it just feels like we are two friends who are legally married. I don't have feelings for you or this marriage. I haven't for a long time."

He shook his head "You don't have feelings for me anymore? When this happen? Let me guess. 2 days ago?" now he was getting angry.

"It's been like this for a long time. Honestly, I don't think I ever had feelings for you. We just -"

"We just what?"

"We just had a unique situation that we felt required marriage. We did what we felt was right at the time. And it may have been right decision for what we thought was happening. However I don't think it was the right decision in our hearts."

"Well it's too late now. We're married and that's that. So you can forget about running off with Edward, your mine." He growled at me.

That pissed me off "This has nothing to do with Edward! I haven't even talked to him since your little explosion of the mouth!"

He just laughed. This must have amused him somehow.

"I have to go. I have things to do. Are you going to be at Jacobs party?" I wished he wasn't but I knew he would be there.

"Yes, are we not going together?"

"No. I will go with Angela and Ben. You can find yourself another designated driver. Maybe give Jessica a call; I'm sure she'll jump at the chance." He didn't expect my comment about Jessica and he did not respond.

I went to closet in our foyer and grabbed a light jacket. Then I headed out the door without saying goodbye. I had said enough for one morning.


	9. Chapter 9

After running some errands and getting gas it was almost 10am. I knew it was too early to call Jake because he had worked late. Then I made a last minute decision to see Edward. I am not sure what possessed me to go to his parent's house. I just felt the need to get everything from my office out in the open.

I pulled into his driveway and saw a BMW. It had Illinois plates. I didn't realize he had driven here from Chicago. Well I assumed he was still in Chicago. I walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. As I waited I realized I was nervous. I was wondering how I looked and what he would think when he opened the door to see it was me. How would he react? After a few minutes he did not answer. I open the screen door to knock on the wooden door. When I knocked the door opened on its own. He must not have locked it. So I stepped inside.

When I walked in I was flooded with memories of high school. I had practically lived there. The staircase was to my left while the living room was to the right. There was a hallway ahead of me that lead to the kitchen. I could see that he was not in the living room so I headed to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen I could see the family room to the left and the dining room to the right. The dining room led back into the living room. I found it ironic that my home also did that. He was not downstairs. I opened the basement door, which was in the kitchen, but the light was off. He must still be asleep. Did I dare wake him? _You've come this far you might as well. What's the worse that can happen?_

I headed up the carpeted stairs. There were 4 bedrooms upstairs. I knew that when I was on the landing that the room at the end of the hall was the master bedroom, his parents room. All the doors were open except one was slightly closed. That one was next to the master bedroom. I slowly pushed the door open and there he was.

He was lying across the queen sized bed still wearing his jeans from yesterday. It was an odd sight. He even had on his shoes, but no shirt. My blood rushed when I saw how fit he was without his shirt. I crept up to the bed and gently touched his shoulder. "Edward" I whispered. His head moved slightly and he was mumbling something. I guess he was still dreaming. "Edward, wake up." He rolled over and almost fell out of bed. When his feet hit the floor his eyes popped open. He was talking incoherently. Then he sat there for a minute, maybe collecting his thoughts. "Edward?" I said quietly. He looked up at me with bloodshot eyes. I felt so bad for waking him.

"Bella?" he asked. He was disoriented and confused. He ran his fingers thru his messy hair in an attempt to fix it.

"I'm sorry to wake you. Your front door was open and I just wanted to talk to you." I sat down next to him on his bed.

He turned towards me and just looked at me. "You look great today." he smiled at me. Well at least he seemed to be in a good mood.

"Thank You" I blushed. My own husband didn't even compliment me this morning.

"Um, won't Mike be mad your here. I really do not want to cause any trouble."

"Don't worry about Mike. Let me deal with him." I said while he continued to look at me. Then he took his hand and gently ran his fingers down my cheek. I blushed even more.

"You really are here. I'm not just dreaming again am I?" he smiled. So he dreams about me?

"I'm really here. I wanted to talk with you about yesterday."

"Ok. I would like that." He was still looking at me. It's like he couldn't take his eyes off me. I felt like we having some kind of moment. For an instant I thought he was going to lean in and kiss me. Then he did start to lean towards me. _Married woman! What are you thinking! _I could taste his breath he was so close to me. He just looked into my eyes, less than an inch away from me. My insides melted. I felt my heart race as I closed my eyes and his lips barely brushed mine. And then we were interrupted.

"Oh my! Edward honey, you didn't tell me you would have a guest!" said a familiar looking blonde.

"W-what?" he stammered as he pulled away from me. I was somewhat dazed thinking about what almost took place.

It hit me why she looked familiar. She was the blonde from Chicago. She was one that he was kissing the day I drove to see him. I was such an idiot, they must still be together. She only wearing his shirt, the one he had on yesterday. She was tall and beautiful with a head of perfect blonde hair. What was I doing here?

"I'm sorry Edward. I, uh, didn't know that…" I just trailed off. I was so uncomfortable. One moment I am thinking he was going to kiss me and the next I am a third wheel. I stood up to leave.

"No Bella, don't go." he begged as he gently grabbed my arm. "Tanya, you get out. I don't even know why you're here."

"I'm here because you wanted me here baby." She walked over to him. He was standing now with his hand on my arm. They were just inches apart. My stomach turned. "Don't you remember all the fun we had last night?" she winked at him. I thought I was going to be physically sick.

"Get out of my shirt and get out of my house Tanya." he ordered her. He sounded mad. I tried to leave and he let go of my arm. "Bella I want you to stay but I will not force you... but please stay" he begged me with his eyes. I stood in the doorway debating. I wanted to stay but I was so confused as to what was going on with this Tanya girl.

He looked at Tanya and told her "I already told you twice to leave. Keep the shirt, I don't care. Just leave."

She smiled at him. She had him trapped by the bed. "You can have your shirt Edward." and with that she unbuttoned one button, dropped the shirt to the floor and threw her perfect naked body at him and kissed him. They tumbled onto the bed. That was too much for me. I ran out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door. As I started my car I could feel my heart breaking again. It felt like Chicago all over again. I had to get out of there.

As I sped down his driveway I saw him run out his front door hollering my name. I just kept driving. This was not how I wanted to start my day.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – I changed the rating from T to M due to some upcoming scenes. I just wanted to play it safe with the ratings..**

I spent most of my afternoon busing myself with housework. I was doing laundry, dishes, vacuuming and whatever else I could do to take my mind off of the scene in Edwards bedroom. Mike was out with Eric somewhere. He didn't bother explaining just said he was going to be with Eric. That left me some time to be alone.

I was such a fool. Why did I think Edward would want to talk about anything with me? He had a super model for… for… was she his girlfriend? Maybe they were some kind of friends with benefits. Whatever she was to him, he had her. Why would he want me? Even as a friend? What was I thinking going over there? Such an idiot…

My cell phone rang, distracting me from my thoughts. I saw that it was James. Could my life be any more confusing at the moment..

"Hi James." I answered.

"Hey Bell. How are you doing today?" he asked.

"You don't want to know the answer to that one." I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk about the incident at Edward's house with him.

"Why? What happened?" he asked urgently. He was worried about me. I figured it was best to just tell him everything. Except for the almost kissing Edward part. I wasn't sure why I kept that from him. _Probably because you know he has feelings for you and it would hurt him... or maybe you feel guilty because a part of you has feeling for him too.. and Edward... but not Mike.. _Oh jeez, my life was a mess.

He just listened to me and tried to make sense of what happened. "It doesn't sound like this Tanya was a welcomed guest. Maybe it's not what it seems like after all." he suggested. He seemed to think Edward was a good guy. It sounded like he was sticking up for him or at least trying to see his side. Before I hung up with him I invited him to Jake's party. He knew Jake, not well thought. They had met a few times when James and I had dinner after work. I didn't think Jake would mind.

I checked my watch and saw that it was almost 5pm. Angela would be here soon to pick me up for Jacob's party. I was going to invite Edward to go but I am sure he would be busy with his Tanya. Just then my phone rang. A small part of me hoped it was Edward even though he did not have my number. I looked and it was actually Jacob.

"Happy Birthday!" I greeted him.

"Thank You. Did you get my texts?" he asked.

"Yeah, where was the fire?" I teased.

"I needed to tell you about Edward."

"Ugh, what about him?" I groaned

"What's wrong? You don't sound too happy with him."

"Um, its nothing. I just... I don't know." I sighed "He and Mike got into an argument yesterday - " I began and he cut me off.

"Yeah I know."

"You know?" How would Jake of all people know? I had not talked to him.

"Yeah, he came to the bar last night. I saw him and we sat and chatted. That was until his old girlfriend showed up".

"Let me guess, perfect and blonde?" I could hear the venom in my own voice.

"So you've met her?" he chuckled.

"Not officially… I saw her once in Chicago and once this morning as she jumped Edward. Literally… while naked." I said bitterly.

"Bella, there's nothing going on between them. He spent most of the night avoiding her. I actually drove him home because he was way too drunk. His car is still at the bar actually."

"Huh. Then why was she there this morning? She seemed pretty cozy in his shirt" I knew I sounded bitter but I was bitter.

"I don't know what went on this morning. When I got back to the bar she was gone. Embry said she left right after I did in a BMW. Maybe she followed me to his house?"

"Maybe" I wasn't convinced. I knew Jake was trying to make me feel better.

"I invited him to the party tonight. We can sort this out then."

_Edward, James and Mike all in once place… this should be interesting._

I heard a horn honking from my driveway.

"Oh Angela is here to pick me up! I will see you in a few minutes!"

We hung up and I ran in the house to get Jake's gift. Then I jumped in the car and relayed my day to Angela.

It was 8pm and Jake's bar was packed. It felt like the whole town had come for his 28th birthday. He loved the new tool box and tool set I bought him. I spent most of the night with Angela and Ben. Leah kept coming by us but she had to mingle with her husband and everyone that was there. I saw Mike arrive with Eric and Trevor but I ignored him.

James arrived around 8:20p. He spotted me right away. Angela kept giving me looks behind his back as we chatted. Our conversation revolved around work mostly. He did tell me more about his sister who had just left town. Apparently they were twins. _No wonder he was so close to her. It's sweet that he loves his sister so much… reminds me of someone else I know. _Someone managed to get a slow song to play on the juke box and James dragged me onto the small dance floor. Luckily we were not the only ones out there.

"James!" I whined. "I seriously can't dance." I objected and he took me by the hand.

He put one hand on waist and pulled me close while he held my other hand in between our chests. It was a rather intimate position. Usually I would not let someone hold me that close, but James knew me well and I was comfortable with him.. I just did not want to lead him on.

"You'll do fine, I'll lead" He smiled down at me.

"But I've had a few drinks... which is not helping. Normally you would not have gotten me out here." Should I have admitted to being buzzed? Oh well it's too late now.

"I won't let anything happen to you. It's just one dance, Bella." He teased as he attempted to twirl me and I almost tripped.

"Just one dance." I repeated.

"Yeah well I figure with Edward in town this may be my only chance to ever feel you in my arms. I gotta take what I can get." He teased, but I knew he meant what he said. For an instant I wished I wasn't married and that I wasn't still in love with Edward.

_Are you in love still? After all this time? Or is it the idea of being in love with him? _

"You Ok in there?" he asked me noticing that I was in my own little world.

"Hmmm. oh I was just thinking… he waited for me to continue as he swayed me around the dance floor. "… about what I may or may not feel for certain people. I'm pretty confused about a few things at the moment."

We danced in silence for a moment and then I asked "What did you mean when you were talking about Edward just now."

He leaned in so he was whispering in my ear. "Bella, it's so obvious how you feel about him. I could see it in your eyes yesterday when you talked about him and then again when he was at your office. If he cannot see how you love him then he's a blind fool."

He twirled me around and leaned into my ear again "Your husband is glaring at me. If looks could kill I'd be dead." he chuckled "I haven't been in a good fight since I've been here..."

"Leave Mike alone, please. He's not pleasant when he drinks a lot." I politely warned him. The last thing I needed was for the two of them to go at it.

The song ended and we walked back over to my friends. Angela had this smug look on her face. She enjoyed watching us on the dance floor. I shook my head at her and ordered another drink.

I was on my 3rd rum and coke when Edward walked him looking very uncomfortable. Part of me wanted to rush over to him and hug him. I wanted to tell him everything I had been thinking over the past few days. I could thank the alcohol for that. Mike was watching me to see what I would do. Jerk. I shot him a dirty look and turned to greet Edward. He was on the other side of the bar. Before I took my first step I saw Tanya walk in behind him. She came up next to him and looped her arm around his. Everyone eyes were on them, well mostly her actually. She was probably the best looking woman to walk through Forks since Rosalie Hale back in high school. Rosalie was now married to Emmett, Edwards's older brother.

Edward shook her off of him and walked over to Jacob. They talked for a moment. Jake shook his head about something and Edward didn't look happy. Then his eyes met mine from across the room. I was frozen in place. I wanted to go to him so badly but I was so confused. I just stayed by Angela.

"Go talk to him." James whispered in my ear as he walked off to talk with some other people who knew.

Mike walked up behind me and put his arm around my waist. Edward looked away briefly and then looked back. In that moment I had pulled from Mike's embrace.

"Cut it out!" I told my husband.

"Oh so I can't hold you anymore?" He slurred out. Great, he was drunk.

"Go back by Trevor and drink some more. And leave me alone." I spat at him. I hated drunk Mike. He was an idiot when he was drunk. Well, more of an idiot than normal. Then because I was irritated with his behavior I added "I saw Jessica here, why don't you go put your arms on her."

"Fine. M-may… maybe I will." he barley slurred the sentence out. "But first..." then he grabbed my face and kissed me. I could not pull away. He caught me off guard. I tried pulling his arms away from me. He was kissing me hard and I was trying to fight him off. I pounded my fists on his chest and even stomped on his foot. When that didn't work I bit his lip. I bit so hard I could taste his blood in my mouth.

"OW! You dumb bitch!" he hollered.

I slapped him. Then my so called husband swung at me. He stumbled and managed to punch me in my stomach instead. I landed on the floor and hit my head on a chair on the way down. There was ringing in my ears and my vision was blurry. I tried to sit up but someone held me down.

"Just lay still Bella. It'll be okay." a voice soothed. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"Yes" I whispered as I felt tears of pain come. "My head hurts... and my stomach.."

"I won't let him hurt you again." the voice whispered in my ear. Then a little louder and away from my ear the voice said "Angela, stay with Bella please."

I felt Angela's hands on my arm and forehead. "Don't do anything stupid Edward. Mike's not worth it. Jacob will take of this." She said.

"I can't make any promises." his voice trailed off.

The throbbing in the back of my head was bad but I did not think I was bleeding. I would probably have a nasty bump though. Slowly I began to sit up with Angela's help. James was at her side and he helped me sit up. He kneeled on the floor next to me and put his arm around my back to support me. I looked at Angela and asked "What just happened?" as I rubbed the back of my head. I winced from the pain.

"It all happened so fast." she began. "I was looking at Edward's, er, date as she strolled in. Then Mike was here being all touchy feely with you. Good job biting his lip! That was a nice move." she laughed. She continued "When he kissed you I tried to pull him away but he was glued to you. Edward must have seen you struggling against him because he was over her in a flash; a split second before he arrived you had bit Mike and slapped him. Then he punched you in your stomach. Edward tried to catch you but it happened too fast. It was like it was in slow motion. So he grabbed Mike and punched him instead. Sam grabbed Mike off the floor and Jacob held Edward back. I think they took Mike out front." She was out of breath from talking quickly. I saw her eyes dart around the room, probably looking for Ben.

"I didn't see what happened." James told me. "I saw Edward punch Mike, gotta admit I was a little jealous that I didn't get one in on him. Then I saw you on the ground. I got here as he ran outside."

Just then Charlie walked through the door. He ran to me "Bella! Honey, are you okay?" He was flashing a light in my eyes and checking my injuries.

"I'm fine Dad. Just a bump on the head and a sore stomach." I tried to smile but I couldn't. The wind had been knocked out of and I was exhausted.

"Mike will be spending the night in jail. We'll release him tomorrow morning." He said as he helped me to my feet. "I did not know Edward was back in town. Is that what this was all about?" I couldn't steady myself so I had to use the table for support.

"I don't know... yes and no." I started. He just looked at me. Then he looked at James who was still supporting me even though I had the table. He was waiting for an explanation and I knew I had to give one. I might as well just spit it all out.

"Long story short, Edward came her Thursday to tell me that Alice is getting married in a few weeks -"

"Really?" He always liked Alice, I think she was his favorite. Kind of like a second daughter for him.

"Yeah, but Mike had sent the response card back that we were not attending and he never told me about it." My dad made a face and I could tell he was trying to hide any emotions he may be feeling, including anger.

"Oh it gets better Dad. I also found out that he had been going in my email and deleting anything she sent along with having her number blocked from my phone so she could not call me."

"What an ass. Why would he do that, Alice has always been such a good friend."

"He didn't think it would be a good idea for me to be around Edward."

"Ironic that his intentions to stop you from being by him brought him here." He chuckled to himself. "Is there anything going on with you and Edward? You are still a married woman you know." His eyes flickered to James for a moment.

"Yes, Dad I know. And no there's not. I saw him in my office Thursday, I bumped into him at the store Friday morning and he and Mike had a confrontation in my office Friday afternoon." I left out this morning's episode. "Besides, I think he has a girlfriend and oh I'm married". I rolled my eyes at the last part. Just then my dad work walkie talkie chirped. He talked into and then looked at me.

"I have to get your drunk ass of a husband to the station. Will you be okay tonight? You can stay with me if you need to."

"I'll be fine but thank you." I was 29 years old and my dad still didn't think I should be home alone overnight.

We said our goodbyes and he left. Angela and Ben had walked off somewhere to give me privacy with my dad. Well, as much privacy as you could get in a crowded bar with James at my side.

"Thanks for helping me James. I think I'll be OK." I told him.

"You really should go to the hospital and get checked out." He insisted.

"Ugh, I hate hospitals. Trust me I'll be fine. You don't need to babysit me. Go and try to enjoy your night."

"OK, but if you need anything - call me." he ran his hand up and down my arm for a moment, smiled and walked away. I watched him to the bar where two women began to eye him and make their move.

I tried to let go of the table I was holding on to and stand on my own but I got dizzy and lost my balance. I would have fallen again but someone caught me.

"Easy there. You really should see a doctor." Edward whispered in my ear from behind me.

I turned around and faced him. He had his hands on my waist to steady me. Whatever buzz I had earlier was gone. "What happened outside with Mike?"

He looked away and then back at me. His shoulders shrugged. "Nothing really. Jacob wouldn't let me near him, even when I promised I wouldn't hurt him... much" He laughed at the last part. "I watched as your dad and another cop hauled him into the crusier. Then Jacob and I explained what happened and your Dad rushed in here.

I had my hands on his chest, for support I told myself. He was so warm under my touch and my heart was racing so fast I thought it would jump out of chest. It had been so long since someone made me feel this way. "Did you really punch him like Angela said?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. Don't be mad at me Bella… but he just forced himself on you, called you a bitch and punched you! I mean who hits his wife? That is uncalled for. Besides, you know I cannot stand to see you hurt." He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and I found myself holding my breath. " I wish I could have done more to him but Jacob held me back." His words rang in my ears. _I cannot stand to see you hurt. _He came to my rescue. He had to care about me in someway.

Then I remembered something and looked around. "Where's your girlfriend?" I asked. Then I spotted her dancing with some guys I didn't know by the juke box. I bet a girl like her never had to pay for her drinks.

"She's not my girlfriend." He held my eye contact and tightened his grip on my waist slightly. From a distance it probably looked like we were dancing with the way he held me. "I mean she was my girlfriend, briefly, years ago."

I broke his gaze and looked away "Yeah. I know." I mumbled.

"You know..?" he questioned me. Then he took one of his hands, put it under my chin and titled my head back towards him so I couldn't look away.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" I asked. "I don't feel like this is the right place, in the middle of a dark and crowded bar." he smiled and nodded.

"What about your little, er, boyfriend over there. Would he mind if I stole you away?" he asked playfully as he looked in James' direction. James happened to be looking over at us.

"I don't have any boyfriends… just a husband. James and I work together. He's a good friend who cares about me." Edward was trying to read my face and figure out what I meant by the last part.

"Cares about you..." he trailed off in thought.

Finally he said "Where would you like to go? Want to go back to my house?" I didn't. There were too many memories and some were too fresh for me.

"Would you mind taking me home? Mike's going to be locked up until tomorrow." he thought about it and then agreed. "Let me just tell your friends I am taking you home." He helped me into a chair and walked off to find Angela.

I watched as Tanya danced with all these random guys. She was would look in my direction every once in awhile. When her song was over she strolled over by me. "So you must be Bella." she spat at me and I could smell the beer on her.

"I am." I stated. I didn't want to talk to her.

"You must think you are so great... what with having Edward rush to your side. But you really are not anything special. Actually, you are kind of plain. Just an average plain girl from a plain old town. Edward deserves so much better than. You're beneath him. It makes me sick." Who does this girl think she is? "You are such a waste of time for him." She was leaning over the table staring at me as she insulted me. I was speechless. No one had ever been so mean. After everything that had just taken place, my emotions were out of whack. It took all I had to not let her words cut me. My body wanted to tear up over her insults but I would not allow it.

"Enough Tanya!" Edward said as he pulled her off the table.

"Oh Edward." she smiled at him and ran her hand down his chest. "I'm sorry if the truth hurts baby, but just look at her. She is not worth it. You need to be with someone like me." She leaned in to kiss him and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Tanya, you're drunk as usual. And you are making a fool of yourself as usual. Why don't you find some poor soul to take you home tonight? Then tomorrow leave town. I do not want to see you in Forks again." He pushed her off of him and she stumbled some.

"Fine. But you can't stay here forever. I will be waiting when you come home to Chicago."

"Chicago is _not_ my home." Then he took my hand and helped me up. We walked out of the bar together. He had his arm around my waist to steady me. I couldn't believe I was still weak... or maybe I wasn't that weak but I did enjoy his touch.

I made eye contact with James as I left. He smiled and nodded at me. It seemed that he approved of me leaving with Edward. I was still confused about him. He was a good guy and I did like him. But my feelings for Edward were so strong. _That's because you love him!_

Jacob was holding the passenger door of an old silver Volvo open for me. He helped me in and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry you got hurt tonight Bella. I hope that aside from that you had a good time." I put my hand on his cheek and smiled. "Jake, I am having a great time." he understood my meaning and smiled. Then he looked at Edward who just strapped himself into the driver's seat. "Take care of her old friend. She can't afford to break anymore than she already has." he was looking intensely at Edward and Edward was returning the look. "I know. I won't let anything hurt her again." and with that Jake shut my door and walked away.

We drove to my house in silence, just listening to classical music on the way.


	11. Chapter 11

Edward gave himself a tour of my first floor while I made myself something to eat in the kitchen. It was a just peanut butter and jelly sandwich but Edward insisted that I eat something. He seemed worried about me. He kept checking my eyes and feeling my sore head. I insisted that I was fine. Actually I wasn't fine. I was in so much pain while making that sandwich, but I didn't want him to know how bad I was hurt. My head still throbbed from hitting that chair. My stomach was sore from where Mike punched me and my back hurt the most because of how hard I landed on it. When Edward was in the other room I took some generic over the counter pain killers to help me hide my condition. There was no way I was going to the hospital.

"This is not how I pictured your home." He said me as I sat down in the living room on the large sofa. He sat down with me but stayed on the other end. I was slightly disappointed but he was probably uncomfortable.

My living room had 2 sofas and a matching recliner. The larger sofa, which was an off white and cloth, sat in front of our huge bay window. When you entered our front door the couch was to the right while the staircase to the second floor was to the left, just after our foyer. The smaller coach was located to the right of the larger sofa on another wall. In the corner between the sofas was an end table with a lamp and a few family photo's. Most of the pictures were of Mike's family. In front of the couch that I was on was a coffee table where I set down my plate. The 32" television was on a wall directly across from me. It was an old TV, should be an antique but we could not afford a nice one so this is what we used. I turned on MTV.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know… this just doesn't feel like you." He was still looking around. Most of our furnishings were hand me downs. Our sofa set was one that my mom had in storage. She bought it off a friend years ago but then decided she didn't like it. She saved it because she knew someday I would need it. I wasn't particularly found of it but it was free. Our TV was old, our coffee table we got a garage sale from the Malloy's.

He noticed a picture hanging on the staircase and walked over to it. It was an 8x10 of my wedding picture. Mike was beaming with the hugest smile and I, well I was just smiling for the camera. "You don't seem too happy here. Why is that?" He asked without looking at me.

"I don't know." I sighed " I was... it's a long story." I couldn't even begin to explain.

We had a bookshelf with some photo albums in it. He took one out and sat by me. I had been lying on the couch with my legs stretched out in front of me. He handed me a throw pillow to lay my head on. Then he picked up my legs and slid under then. We used to sit like this while watching TV or a movie. I wasn't sure what to think about my present situation. He was giving off all these signs that he still cared about me but my wall was still up and I just could not let myself believe this was real. I expected him to get up and run back to Chicago any minute now.

He flipped threw my pictures looking at each one. There were pictures of Mike and me. Some resembled our wedding picture, with Mike happier than me. Others I was smiling too. There holiday pictures with my family and random ones of friends. He stopped at one of me with Alice and Jasper.

"That was from their going away party." I told him. He just nodded. He flipped a thru a few more pages until he reached the end.

"I've missed so much." he whispered.

"It ok" I told him. "You had your life, I had mine"

"I know but… but.. I should have never left you." He sounded truly upset.

I sat up a little, which hurt and he was there with his arm around my back for support. "Edward, we can't change the past. We just need to live in the present." Did I just say something meaningful? I was kind of proud of myself.

I moved the album off of his lap and a few pictures fell out. He picked them up and the top one was a picture of Eric Yorkie planting a kiss on me. "What's going on here?" He teased.

"Oh that. Ha. Well it was a town Christmas party and I must have been standing under a stupid mistletoe because Eric came out of nowhere and kissed me. I was kind of tipsy so I just stood there." I blushed slightly for some reason.

"I bet he enjoyed that. He always liked you."

I laughed. "Yeah, until he saw Charlie with his hand tapping his gun that was on his hip. Poor Eric went white as a ghost. It was actually pretty funny."

"Funny. So, um, who else have you kissed?" He looked away when he asked me.

I might as well be honest. "You mean besides you, Eric and Mike?"

"There's more?" He sounded shocked.

"I guess... if you count Jacob the night before his wedding.."

"Wait- What? The night before his wedding?"

He shifted his position on the couch and now his body as facing me. I pulled my legs back and sat Indian style in front of him.

"Uh yeah." I glanced away from him, too embarrassed to actually make eye contact as I quickly told him the story. "He said it was the last chance he would ever get to see if there was something between us. He would rather know and choose Leah then never know at all."

"And?"

I met his eyes again "And... all he said was 'now I know'. He didn't clarify the meaning."

"Huh. Anyone else?"

"Um. Nope." I wasn't too convincing though. I started to get up so I could put the album away.

"Spit it out Bella. Who could be worse than your best friend before his wedding?" He teased.

I sat back down and faced forward, I didn't want to look at him for this next part.

"What about Jasper?" I cringed a little preparing for his reaction.

"Jas..Jasper? As in my sisters soon to be husband Jasper?"

"Maybe" I squeaked out and then I looked at him and continued "It's not what you think. Alice was right there!"

"Alice was there? What?" He had this look of shock and confusion on his face.

He laid his head back on the sofa. "Please explain this to me."

"Well we were at a party. Oh it was New Years. And I don't really know what happened to be honest. It was midnight, Alice and Jasper kissed for what seemed like forever. I was beginning to think they didn't need air." He laughed at my comment. "Anyways he was on his phone for a minute and then he just walked up to me and kissed me. End of story."

Edward looked like he in thought. Then a small smile was on his lips "Hmm… did he say anything afterwards?"

"I don't remember"

"Bella"

"Ok fine. He 'that was from Edward' and the Alice grabbed his arm demanding to know how drunk he was."

"I remember that."

"You do? How?" He was already away at school by that point.

"He called me to wish me a Happy New Year. I was in my dorm studying and writing a paper. He told me how incredible you looked." He looked at me for a few moments and moved some hair off my face. "I was so sad that I wasn't there to see you for myself so I told him to give you a kiss for me. Except he wasn't really supposed to kiss you!"

We laughed about it. It felt good to laugh with him.

"So what about your friend James... ever kiss him?" he wasn't looked at me when he asked.

I didn't answer until his eyes met mine. "No, James and I work together. Actually, I did not know until today that he has some kind of crush, I guess, on me." I looked away for a moment while that sunk in, for both of us. "James is a good guy and a good friend. I don't see him much outside of work though."

"How did you find out about this… crush." He asked as he tucked some of my hair behind my ear. My heart was racing every single time he innocently touched me.

_Does he have any idea what he is doing to me? _

"Oh well… um, right before you showed up tonight we shared a dance.."

"You danced? On the dance floor? Willingly?" he was rather surprised.

"Yes. In my defense though, I had a few drinks so I was a lot more willing. Even though it was awkward at first, for me." I could feel my face blush slightly from the memory. I hoped Edward wouldn't notice.

"Hmmmm..." he laid his head back on the couch. "I'll just have to keep my eye on this James character." he teased.

_What is that supposed to mean? Is he... jealous? _

"So you are just a kissing machine these past few years." he looked me and I just shrugged. "Wait a minute. When did Jacob get married?"

"About 2 years ago or so, why?"

"So you were married when you kissed him… Does your husband know this?" He raised an eye brow at me. I was trying to not get lost in his sparkling emerald eyes.

I snorted out a laugh "Mike doesn't need to know anything. I spent more time with Jake back then than I did with Mike anyways. Jake and I could have been having an affair and Mike would have never noticed." I looked at him and he didn't say anything "I wasn't having an affair by the way. It was just one, um, long kiss."

"You don't sound too in love with your husband. Do you know that?"

"Yeah I know." I admitted. What could I do? He was right, there was no point in denying it.

"Why is that?"

I gave a big sigh. "Because I'm not... and I don't think I ever really was.." I couldn't meet his eyes which were on me. I didn't want this to be all about me. "What about you? What's the deal with that Tanya girl?"

"Ah, Tanya. We dated in college here and there but nothing serious. Just something to keep everyone off my back about not dating."

He must have seen the color drain from my face…_nothing serious. _"Bella, what's wrong? You look sick." He had his hands on my cheeks.

"When I saw you two, it looked pretty serious" I whispered.

"When? This morning? You mean when tried to seduce me in front of you?"

"Huh? No... back in Chicago. I saw you having a picnic together." my words were barely above a whisper.

He gasped "So you were there. I thought I saw you one day but then you were gone. I couldn't find you anywhere. I was convinced that I was seeing things. Why were you there?"

"Oh I wanted to see you. I wasn't in school anymore, I couldn't finish because Charlie ran into some financial trouble... so I drove out to Chicago to surprise you."

"You drove all that way by yourself. For me?"

"Of course. But then I saw you with Tanya..." I ran a hand threw my hair and tied it back into a sloppy bun as I spoke. "And then you guys kissed and ugh I couldn't take it. So I ran to my car and drove home."

I couldn't believe I was telling all this. He sat there for a few minutes just thinking. Finally I put my hand on his upper arm "Are you ok?"

"How long ago was that?" he asked with a pained expression.

"I was 23 so 6 years ago or so"

"How long have you been married?"

"Oh. Um. It'll be 6 years in May… so about 5 1/2."

He was doing the math in his head. "How long where you dating before hand?"

"We had been seeing each other on and off for a while. You know, like if one of us needed a date say for wedding or something... but it wasn't really serious.."

"Not serious until you came home from Chicago." he stated. A dark expression passed over his face.

"No, not even then. Not until..."

"Until when?"

"You know what, it doesn't matter." I tried to stand up and he stood with me.

"Bella, what are you not telling me? Does it have to do with what Mike said to me yesterday? Did I really break what was left of you?" He pulled me into his arms and I rested my head on his chest. I felt his chin on my head. His heart was racing in my ear.

"Just don't be mad or upset or anything. I know Mike is trying to make you feel like you did this, but it's really my own fault."

"Just tell me, please." He held me tighter.

I looked up at him. Our eyes locked and I began to tell him everything.


	12. Chapter 12

I could hear the rain pounding outside my house and the wind was rattling the windows. Maybe we would get that nasty winter storm after all. Edward was outside on the front porch. I wasn't sure what he was doing, maybe thinking about everything I just told him. I wanted to go out there but he seemed like he needed to be alone.

I managed to make my way upstairs to my bedroom. The pain killers had kicked in and I didn't need as much help as before. I was able to move around on my own, I was slow but I didn't need help. Once in my room I picked out a pair of pink and white plaid pajama bottoms to change into. I kept on my white tank top. It was getting late and I needed to get out of my clothes. I wish I had something sexier to wear but this was as sexy as it got for me. After I changed I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair back into a neater bun.

On my way down the stairs the lights flickered and then they went out completely. It was now pitch dark inside and I did not see Mike's tackle box on the steps, so of course I tripped and tumbled down the stairs. I landed at the bottom with a huge thump. At that same moment thunder crashed. I laid on my living room floor wondering if Edward even heard me fall. I hope not. This was too embarrassing. I just unloaded so much on him, the last thing he needed was to come to my rescue for a second time tonight. After a minute I was able to sit up and crawl to the sofa. My injuries were not that bad, I was just in a lot of pain. This was not my day.

Edwards phone light up as it vibrated across my coffee table. I snuck a peak at it. The caller id read **Alice Cullen.** _Alice! _I answered it without thinking.

"Alice!" I said excitedly.

"Bella?" She had just as much excitement in her voice.

"Yes it's me." I was so happy to hear her voice that I almost forgot about the pain I was in.

"Are you with Edward? At this hour?" then she gasped "Did you stay the night with him!" That was followed by a squeal of excitement.

"No Alice. We are at my house... Um, Mike kind of got out of control at Jake's party and Edward brought me home. We were just… talking."

"Just talking… there's no fun in that! Well I'll make sure you have time for more than talking at my wedding!" _What was that suppose to mean?_

"Oh Alice. I am so sorry for everything Mike did. I had no idea." My voice was shaky because I was certain tears were going to come.

"I know, Edward told me all about it. Mike has really changed. I thought he liked me. Why would he keep us apart like that?"

"I think he was worried about what would happen if Edward was around me. That's my best guess. He has become pretty possessive lately."

She laughed "Looks like it back fired on him... Anyways, where is my brother?"

"He's sitting on my front porch in the rain"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think he is thinking." I wanted to tell her everything. I didn't though. I just sighed instead "Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes please. Oh and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I am having a dress shipped to you for the wedding."

"Alice, I can find a dress. You don't have to do that." I could only imagine what Alice had in store for me. It was probably better that she was sending me one since I couldn't afford anything too nice. Somehow I didn't see Alice approving of a dress from the local department store.

"Yes I do. I can not have one of my bridesmaids in just any old dress" she laughed.

I gasped "Bridesmaid?"

"Yes! Will you do it?" did she seriously need to ask me?

"Of course!"

"I knew you would" I could hear her smiling thru the phone "Now I can I talk to my brother?

I walked to the front door and opened it. Edward was leaning against my house with is back on the wall. He looked over at me when I stepped out.

"Alice called you, so I answered it. I hope you don't mind" I said as I handed him the phone.

He took it without saying anything.

"I'll just be inside. The power is out so be careful if you come back in." I turned to go back in the dark house.

"Bella." he started and I turned to face him.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked as the bitter wind whipped the little bit of loose I had around my face.

He didn't say anything at first, just looked at his phone. Then he sighed "I'll be in after I talk with Alice."

I entered my dark house and laid on my couch, after stumbling over my coffee table. As I laid still in the dark I thought back on our recent conversation and wondered if my life would ever be normal again.


	13. Chapter 13

I awoke in complete darkness. The power was still out. I realized that I was no longer on the couch. Edward must have moved me into my bed. I sat up and thought back on our earlier conversation, which is what I was thinking about when I had fallen asleep.

I had taken a seat on the couch as I told him the remainder of my story. He sat next to me and took my hand in his. It felt so good to hold his hand; I gently stroked the top of his.

"When I came home from Chicago I was distraught. I was embarrassed, mad, sad, devastated all in one. I felt so foolish -"

He interrupted me "foolish?"

"Yes. I mean went out there with all these hopes that you still loved me and wanted to be with me. For some reason I thought things could go back to how they were. But then I saw you with Tanya. She was blonde and beautiful. More beautiful than I could ever wish to be. I knew then that I was foolish for thinking you could ever love someone like me when you could get someone like her."

"Bella -"

"Just let me get it all out before I change my mind"

He nodded.

"Well I was not much fun to be around. I just went to work and home. Mike and I weren't seeing each other anymore. He didn't want me to go after you. I was so sure that things would work out between us that I broke off whatever it was that was between us. Jessica Stanley did not waste any time taking my place. I was gone less than a week and they were dating, officially. It didn't bother me. It just depressing to watch them and wish I could be as happy as she was…"

He was watching me intently. Only close friends and family knew what I was going to tell him. Even Alice didn't know. She never understood why I married Mike of all people.

"One night we all went out to a bar. Me, Angela, Ben, Mike, Jess and a bunch of others. Jessica was laughing about how I chased after you and was talking down to me about it. She just would not let up about how stupid I was and how someone like you could never want someone like me. It hurt." I felt a tear slip down my cheek. "And it brought up how I was still feeling. This was only about 2 weeks after I had come home. I wanted to prove her wrong. I wanted to show her that you did love me at one time, even if you didn't anymore."

I paused and he squeezed my hand that he was still holding. He would not let go of it.

"So I called you. Alice had given me your new cell phone but I never called you before. This time I had a few drinks in me so I had the courage to call." I didn't tell him that I still had his number programmed in my phone.

"I don't remember you ever calling me." he said, I shot him a look. "Oh sorry, no more interruptions."

I scooted closer to him because it was beginning to storm outside and I was chilly. He let go of my hand and pulled me closer. I laid my head on his shoulder and he rested his head against mine. We were so close and so warm. I didn't want to ever get up. I continued my story.

"I called. And a girl answered, I assumed it was your girlfriend. She laughed at me when I said who I was." tears fell from my eyes as I remembered how humiliated I was at the time. "She laughed and told me that you were waiting for her in the shower. Then she added that you told her you never truly loved me. She asked that I didn't call back."

"You believed her?" he exclaimed.

"What was I supposed to think? I was half drunk so it made sense to me. I saw you two together and yes I believed her... so then I proceeded to drink and drink. I actually blacked out that night."

"Oh Bella, you should never drink that much..."

"I never have since then. When I woke up..." I paused. I really did not want to tell him the rest. I hugged him and he pulled me closer.

"It's ok Bella. Just tell me what happened"

"I don't remember really. I woke up next to Mike. He was shirtless asleep next to me in some hotel room."

I felt Edwards body get tense. "Did he... did he take advantage of you?" he hissed.

I ignored the question "Anyways, apparently I was also missing some clothing. Horrified at what may have happened I slipped out of bed and got dressed. I saw all his clothes on the floor so I was able to piece together what took place." I shuddered at the memory.

"He woke as I was gathering my purse. He was all cheery with me. And that is when I told him that whatever happened was a mistake. He tried to tell me that it wasn't and that he… that he was the one who loved me and not you."

I sense that Edward was getting angry. He was quiet but very tense. He also had a tight grip on me which I do not think he realized was so tight.

"Edward, you're kind of hurting me."

"Sorry." he relaxed. "I wish I would have known all this when it happened. I would have come down here and taught him a lesson."

"There's more Edward." he quieted down and I continued. "So I avoided him like the plague. If he was out with our friends then I was at home. Jessica loved it because she hated me."

"So what changed?"

"Well... uh... about 2 months after that I realized that I was, er, late."

"Late? Late where? Oh, oh. OH. You mean..."

"Yes, that kind of late. I confronted Mike about it that night. I went to his house when Jessica was at work. I asked him what really happened. He wouldn't tell me. So I told him about being late. He totally flipped out on me. He said I should have been on birth control and he somehow made this my fault. I argued back that I was not the one taking advantage of someone who was too drunk to know what was going on. We went round and round for an hour at least. Finally he admitted that he did not use any protection because he assumed I was on birth control. I had no reason to be on it. I hadn't been with anyone since you and I wasn't planning on it either…"

I took a deep breath. "So we drove out of town the next day, lying to Charlie and Jessica. Charlie thought I was meeting a student to research a college. At that time I was helping assist the current counselor at the school. I don't know what Mike told Jessica. We went to a clinic near Seattle."

"Go on." He was pinching the bridge of his nose as I spoke.

"And the test was positive" my eyes welled up with tears as I remembered how I felt. "I felt so sick just thinking that I was carrying his baby. I mean I didn't even like him and now we were having a child. I wanted children, but not with him and not like that." I was crying hard now.

Edward just held me until I calmed down. His shirt was soaked from my tears. "I'm sorry." I said as I wiped his shirt.

"It's ok. Just tell me the rest"

"Well he broke up with Jessica and we pretended to be this happy couple. I hated it. But how else would we explain a child? Neither of us wanted anyone to know it was the result of a drunken night. Mike did suggest not having the baby but I could not do that. Ever. He also suggested adoption but I didn't want that either. If I was having a baby then I was raising it. It would be my child after all."

"Is that why you got married Bella? Because you two were having a baby?"

"Yes." I nodded but I couldn't look at him.

"You we not in love with him?"

"Never."

He put his hands on my face and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. Then something dawned on him. "If you were pregnant then what about the baby?"

"Well, we married when I was 5 months pregnant. Not everyone knew I was pregnant. We kept the ceremony small. Jessica didn't even know the real reason. She was so mad over the whole thing that she moved to Seattle to get away from us. Then when I was almost 7 months... well I was in a car accident. I was coming home from a trip to Seattle. It was raining and the roads were slippery. A minivan swerved into my lane and sent me into the wall. The doctors said they couldn't save us both, so they saved me."

"You… almost… died?" he whispered.

"That's what I was told. Even though part of me wished I would have because now I am married to Mike and the baby was gone. I have been in this excuse for a marriage since then. I guess I just got used it after awhile though."

We sat in silence for a few moments. I felt a huge weight lifted off my chest now that the truth was out there. Edward was the only person who I ever wanted to know the truth.

"Who else knows this story? All of it?" he asked me.

"Angela and Jake... possibly Ben and Leah too then. Charlie knew about the pregnancy but not how it came about." I sighed for a moment at a distant memory that fluttered into my head.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing really. I was just thinking about how the doctors had told me I was going to have a girl."

"A girl?"

"Yeah. I didn't have a name picked out. All I knew was that her middle name was going to be Alice." I smiled remember how it warmed my heart when I made that decision.

"Does Alice know all this?"

"No. I never told her. I was too embarrassed and I didn't want it getting back to you." I looked at him and said "I was worried you would come back here for all the wrong reasons."

He ran his fingers thru my hair, which was a mess by now and barely a bun anymore and twisted a piece in his hand. This was something he used to do when he was in deep thought.

"Let me get this straight now... this all started because you thought I didn't love you anymore?"

"What? No! It was just a bad chain of events Edward. Do not listen to Mike. He was probably planning this since junior year of high school."

"No. Mike was right. Well not about me not loving you of course. I have always loved you but you guys married because of a baby that you conceived because of me..." He was so lost in his thoughts that I don't think he realized that he just admitted to loving me. _That doesn't mean he still does now... how can he after all this?_

"Edward, are you ok? You don't look well."

"I need a few minutes… to think. Excuse me."

He got up and walked outside where he stood and watched the approaching storm.

_What was he thinking about out there? _I wished I had stayed awake to talk to him before he left that night. The pain killers must have knocked me out. And I am sure the fall down the stairs did not help much either. I groaned and laid back down on my pillow wishing sleep would come so I could get past this awful night.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N – Sorry for the short chapters. I didn't realize how short some of them were until after I finished writing the whole story.**

**Also, there were some issues when I posted Chapter 11. I have reposted it and it seems to be out there now. Please read it if you didn't get a chance earlier. Thank You lashawnnov for bringing the issue to my attention! **

The next time I woke up the sky was beginning to lighten from the rising sun but it was still dark in my room. That's when I realized that I was in the spare bedroom. _That's odd; wouldn't Edward have carried me to my room? He must have known which one was the master bedroom, why wouldn't he put me there?._ It was so dark in the room because of the heavy drapes I used in there. I glanced at the clock but the power still out. It must have been around 5am though. I laid there in the dark unable to fall back asleep. I was on my side facing the edge of the bed.

I finally rolled over and saw a note on the other side of my bed. I read it.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I stayed with you all night. I did not want you to be alone during the raging storm. Once the sun began to rise I knew I had to go home. There is a lot on my mind right now and I need to sort things out. I do not know if I will see you before the rehearsal dinner. Call me if you have any trouble with Mike. I will not let him hurt you anymore._

_Be Safe my Bella._

_- Edward_

He left his phone number. He stayed with me all night. That's when I noticed the pillow and blankets and the other side were disturbed. My heart jumped when I thought about how it was him who laid there with me all night. I heard the hum of power being restored. It was time for me to get up and get dressed. I had a husband to bail out of jail.

I bailed Mike out of jail. I did inquire if I could just leave him there. Charlie was tempted to let me but since I was not pressing charges they couldn't keep him. They did file an unofficial report about the incident, just in case I needed it in the future. Mike was hung over and looked like hell. He tried to rest his eyes on the ride home. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"I don't know who you think you are treating me like that!" I growled at him.

"Sorry." he mumbled with his eyes closed.

"You will never lay another hand on me! Do you hear me Mike? Not another hand… for any reason." I was enraged at him.

"Bella, I was drunk. Excuse me for trying to be affectionate with my wife." He snapped.

"Affectionate! Is that what you call it? Mike, the only reason you came by me was because Edward was there. I'm not stupid. You were trying to show your claim or something. You're just pathetic." I pulled into the parking lot for the new supermarket.

"Why are we here?" he grumbled at me. He probably didn't want anyone to see his black eye. He claimed that he didn't know where it came from. I was pretty sure that Edward gave it to him when he punched him.

"I need some groceries. You can stay in the car. Actually I would prefer to not be seen with you." I got out and walked inside.

I was getting my weekly items - bread, milk, coffee, eggs, cheese, some meats and spices. Part of me was hoping to run into Edward again like I did the last time I was there. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I thought about him. Sadness overwhelmed me as I remembered everything that happened the previous night. I was completely lost in thought when I literally bumped into someone.

It was Jessica.

She had her dark curly hair tired back in a pony tail. She had on sweats and a t-shirt. Her eyes had bags which meant she either did not sleep or was up crying all night. We didn't say anything at first. I would have ignored her but she was glaring at me.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I asked after a few moments. I knew I sounded bitchy but I didn't care.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked and her voice cracked. Yep, she was up crying all night. I took a closer look at her and her eyes were blood shot.

"Me? You mean besides having Mike punch me last night? I know you were there, I'm sure you saw it." I snapped at her.

"All he did was _kiss_ you. You have everything Bella but it's never enough for you is it?" she hissed at me.

_What is her problem?_

I just stared at her. Then I turned around to pick out the last of my groceries. People were starting to look us and I did not want to make a scene.

"This is not the time or place, Jessica. You have something to say you come find me." I stormed off to the self check out.

_She must taken her bitch pill this morning. She must still hate me for marrying Mike.. I should tell her she can have him. _

I walked back to my car to see Mike passed out in the passenger seat. I loaded my bags into the trunk. Jessica was watching me from the sidewalk. Except I wasn't sure if she was watching me or Mike. She didn't seem as pissed. Then we made eye contact and her face changed. Oh yeah, she was still pissed. She stormed off to her car.

This was more drama than I was used to dealing with. I didn't even want to think about the weeks ahead.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – I seem to be having some issues lately with my chapters! I am so sorry! Hopefully I have fixed it all. This is the real Chapter 15. I guess I was too tired when I uploaded it this morning and picked the wrong one. Thanks to everyone who sent me a message about it.**

**Also, thank you so much for liking my story! I have never written fan fiction before and all your feedback is making me want to write more stories **** Thanks!**

The next week flew by at work. All the students had finals and my appointments slowed down. This gave me time to work on my material for January's dinner event. I was hoping that I could finish my presentation before winter break. It would be nice to have a vacation from work without having to work at home.

James and I had brief conversations through out the week. He was just as busy as I was so there was not much time for chit chat. The receptionist put forth a good effort to get his attention. She was in her early 20's and attending college in the evenings. Her name was Candice but she kept insisting that James call her Candy. I however had to call her Candice.

On Friday afternoon James stopped by my office.

"You busy?" he asked.

"Just trying to wrap things up so I don't have to think about this place for the next two weeks." I knew I looked tired. I had thrown myself into my work so I would not have to think about the previous week.

James turned to close my door behind him and he caught Candice eyeing him. She winked at him. I felt ill. He ignored her, shut my door and sat at my desk.

"You seem to have an admirer there. So how is Candy these days?" I teased him.

"She's awful. I try to avoid her when possible." he groaned.

"Will, she just has a crush -"

"More like an infatuation." he corrected me.

"Well I am sure it will pass."

"I actually came in here for a reason… and to irritate Candice. I'm sure she's dying to know what's going on behind your closed door." he chuckled.

"You're bad, but I like it." I laughed with him.

"How's Edward?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I haven't talked to him since Saturday night."

The note he had written me was the last contact I had with him. I drove past his house one night after visiting Jake. There were a few lights on so I assumed he was home. I wanted to call him but I thought maybe it was best to just let him be. I would see him at the rehearsal dinner in another week.

"I am sure everything will work out." He said.

"Yeah I guess. And if it doesn't, I always have Mike." I said with thick sarcasm as I rolled my eyes.

"Well if that doesn't work out you'll always have me too." He flashed his perfect smile at me. I found myself realizing that it wasn't that perfect after all. Well there were no flaws in it so it was perfect but not my kind of perfect. I found myself missing a certain crooked smile.

I sighed. I knew this conversation was coming. "James.."

"Bella, its ok. I know that you don't feel the same way for me that I do for you. To be honest I don't even know what I feel. I mean I care about you and I do like you a lot." he sat back in his chair and thought for a moment. "I'm not in love with you, just yet. But I know if you gave me a chance I would certainly fall for you. I see how Mike treats you and how you do not love him but yet you're married to him. It just boggles my mind how someone like him is with you."

"That's a complicated situation that I am not ready for you to know. I mean, I just told Edward the truth and he hasn't called for a week. I'm not ready for you to know all that."

"I don't know that I am ready to hear it all. I know that while you do not love your husband, you do love Edward. You try to hide it; maybe you are trying to convince yourself that you are not in love still. But you're only fooling yourself. Bella, you glow when he's near. I could only wish someone would look at me the way you look at him. Things will work out… and if they don't I'll be here." he got up from his chair. "I hope we can still be Bella and James after all this."

I stood and walked over to him. Then I hugged him tight and he hugged me back. I felt his hand run through my hair and he kissed the top of my head. "We'll always be friends James." I told him. Then I had an idea.

"You want to drive Candy crazy?" I asked with a playful look in my eye.

"Umm..." he wasn't sure what I was talking about.

He had on a button up dress shirt which I then unbuttoned all the way "Bella! What are you doing… not that I'm complaining.."

"Just wait." I worked fast and tried to contain my laughter as I imagined what the brat on the other side of my door would think.

I tired to not notice his perfect body underneath that shirt. Actually I didn't have a hard time not noticing it. Which made me wonder if maybe I truly was in love with Edward. James was almost perfect and yet he didn't make my heart skip the way it used to.. While lost in these thoughts I buttoned his shirt but I made sure that it uneven, as if done in a hurry. Then I tousled his hair some. I laughed.

"I don't get it." he was dumbfounded.

"James" I said in between laughs "You looked like you dressed in a hurry... maybe after doing something you shouldn't have." I saw the light bulb go on and he grinned.

"You can play dirty." we laughed. I sat back down at my desk and started shutting down my computer. James exited my office and then glanced back at me one last night. "I'll call you later." and he winked. I saw the look shocked expression on Candy's face and loved it. She watched James walk back to his office and then shot a dirty look my way. I just smiled at her.

_That was fun. She hates me now but it was still fun._

Then I left work and started my two week vacation.

Mike was not home that night, thankfully. My house was a mess with empty beer cans and fast food garbage everywhere. Which meant he was probably drunk somewhere. I hoped that he would not come home until the morning.

I had moved into the spare bedroom and didn't talk to Mike once. I was only cooking dinner for one or going to Jake's for some company. I thought about calling Edward but I really wanted to just give him his space. I lost count of how many times I had his number in my phone but never pressed the send button.

I went up to my room and checked my email. I had been emailing with Alice, after changing my password, and my dress should be arriving soon. She wanted me to email her pictures. She also sent me her flight information, her and Jasper would be arriving in a few days.

When I was home I usually spent my time watching TV in my new room or busing myself with chores like laundry, washing windows; anything that kept my mind off of Edward and from talking to Mike. I spent one evening at Charlie's. He enjoyed the home cooked meal. He knew things weren't right between Mike and me. I think he was hinting for me to leave him but I didn't know how to do that. Where does one start when wanting a divorce?

Around 11p I heard Mike stumble in. I was in the kitchen in my pink pajama bottoms and a black tank top. I had just finished washing all the dishes. Mike didn't clean up after himself so there were a lot for me to wash. I left the beer cans for him in the living room. I loved my kitchen and there was no way I was letting it stay dirty.

I walked into the living room and looked at him. He was a mess and reeked of booze. His dress shirt looked like it had a stain on it. Wine maybe. Hopefully someone threw a drink at him.

"You're drunk." I stated as he stumbled and tripped over the coffee table, knocking things onto the floor.

"Bella!" He slurred out excitedly.

_I should just go to bed and lock my door._

"I've missed you baby." he said as he tried to hug me. I sidestepped away from him.

"Mike, you're drunk and need to go to bed."

"Nooooo.. I just need to be with you honey." Ugh. He was disgusting me. I turned to walk back into the kitchen and he grabbed the back of my tank top, yanking me backwards.

"Mike! Cut it out!" I yelled as I tried to escape his grasp. I pushed him but he didn't budge. We wrestled around for a few minutes. He was stronger than I realized. I was able to grab my cell phone. It was on the coffee table but when Mike tripped he managed to knock it over. I grabbed it and kept it hidden from him.

"Leave me ALONE!"I screamed at him and tried to kick him. He somehow managed to pin me with my back to the wall. His cheek was touching mine as he whispered in my ear.

"You belong to me Bella. You're mine and no one else's." his breath stunk. My stomach turned. I slowly pressed a speed dial on my blackberry and tucked it back into my pajama pockets.

"I DO NOT belong to you! You an ASS! Now let me go!" I shove him with all I had. He moved an inch and that was it.

He grabbed my arms and held them down. "Mike, you're hurting me. Let go!" I ordered. My heart was racing and not in a good way. I was scared. He was drunk and angry. I had never seen him this bad before and I did not know what he was capable of.

"NO. You belong to me. I don't care what Edward says. You're mine and no one else will ever have you." he slurred out.

_Edward? _

"What does Edward have to do with this? I haven't talked him in a week. Now let me go." I was trying to distract him but it didn't work.

He had me pinned to the wall with his body and he was holding down my arms with his hands. I couldn't move. I was trapped and he knew it. Then he looked at me and smiled. "There's no where for you to run tonight and no one to save you. It's just you and me." then he kissed me. He was rough. I tried to keep my lips in a tight line so he couldn't kiss them. He managed to force them open against my muffled protests. I felt his tongue run across them trying to get entrance. This I was not allowing. I shook my head back and forth until I was free from his mouth. "Mike!" I gasped for air "Stop it! You can't do this!"

"Oh yes I can." He pressed his body even closer, which I didn't think was possible. I could feel him through his jeans. _Crap. I need to get out of this house. _I leaned in towards him; he must have thought I had given up because he smiled at me. Then I bit his ear lobe, hard.

"OOOOWWW. You BITCH!" When he grabbed his ear, I darted out and ran for the door. I didn't care that I was barefoot and didn't have a jacket. I was just going to run as fast as I could. I didn't even make it to the door. He grabbed my calf and I went face first into the floor. I was dizzy and disoriented. He scooped me up and carried my upstairs. He held me tight and I didn't have the energy to fight.

He was talking to himself. "Says you may be mine by marriage but your heart belongs to him... I don't think so. All of you belong to me, whether you like it or not. Who does he think he is anyways? Telling me he loves you more than I could ever wish to... what does he know.."

Then we were in the master bedroom. He threw me down on the bed. It was good thing I rested while he carried me up the stairs because I bounced on the bed and then jumped to the floor. His back was to me and I sprinted to the door. I made to the hallway before he pinned me to the wall again. "Oh I don't think so sweetheart." He breathed in my ear. "Tonight you are mine." he slammed my head against the wall and I whimpered in pain.

He dragged me to the bed and straddled me so I couldn't get up. "Get off of me!" I yelled at him. I could tell I was in a losing battle. He leaned down on my and pinned my arms above my head. "Oh I'll get off, don't you worry…" _DISGUSTING!_

"I hate you, you disgusting excuse for a man." I spat at him.

"I love it when you talk dirty." he laughed.

"I want a divorce." I told him.

"Not going to happen honey. Until death do us part, you're mine forever." he laughed again. Apparently this was funny to him.

He still had me pinned and I couldn't move. I was also exhausted from the fight and didn't know if I could fight back anymore.

_Maybe if I just close my eyes it will be over quickly.._

"Do you remember the last time we were together Bella?" He asked. He had let go of my arms but I didn't have the strength to fight him. I just laid there as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"No." I whispered.

"It was 2 years ago. New Years Eve. I had to get you drunk to get any action. Actually you were drunk every single time. You know I can count on my two hands here how many times we actually had sex, and you were drunk each time." He tossed his shirt to the floor. He still had on an under shirt. He was taking off his belt next.

"I had to get drunk… the thought of being with you was.. was repulsive." I whispered bitterly.

"Yeah well I guess we can't all be Edward, now can we?"

"No, you can't." I smiled at hearing his name. "Edward would never do this to me. He would never have to attack and force himself on me like you are." I felt some adrenaline coming back but I was holding on to it for the right moment.

"And why is that?" he asked as his belt hit the floor. I knew he would have to get off of me to take his pants off.

I laughed. I knew my answer would anger him. "Because I love him Mike. He can have me whenever he wants."

I saw the anger flash across his face. He rolled off of to rip his pants off. He was quick but I was quicker. I flew off the bed the moment he was off of me. I was half way down the hall when he grabbed my hair and yanked me backwards. He threw me hard onto the floor. He was just in his boxers and a t-shirt. "Looks like we will just have to do this here." he growled at me.

I felt him tugging at my pants when everything started to fade away.


	16. Chapter 16

I was lying in my upstairs hallway. My husband was trying to force himself on me. I fought him as hard as I could but I was so tired of fighting. It was only a week ago that he punched me at the bar. Those injuries were not completely healed. My back was throbbing and my head was spinning. I could feel bruises on my arms forming from where he grabbed me tonight.

_What did I do to deserve this? Why me? _

I felt him slip my pants down my legs. He had the nerve to kiss me from my thigh to my knee as he did it. My skin was crawling. I felt dirty. "I hate you." I whispered so softly I almost didn't even hear myself.

He laughed softly. "Bella, Bella. Why haven't you learned to love me yet?" he whispered in my ear. He was hovering over me, kissing my neck and shoulder. I shuddered out of disgust. "You will love me dear Bella." I tried to push him off of me but he pinned my arms down above my head with one hand. He tried to kiss my mouth but I kept moving my head to avoid him. He slowly moved one hand down the front of my shirt and caressed me thru my shirt. I tried to squirm away but he had a tight grip on me.

I took a deep breath and tried to scream "No!". It came out in a normal voice and not a scream at all.

"No one can here you baby. Now shut up." He slapped me. It hurt, bad. I started crying. "Oh don't be a baby about it. People have sex all the time. Most people actually like it, it's not my fault you're some kind of freak." He was trying to tug at my underwear.

"I'm not a freak! I just HATE YOU!" I cried out in between sobs. He just laughed. I could feel his fingers tracing my underwear. I couldn't move. I had no more fight left in me. I just laid there and gave up.

I was trying to concentrate on other noises. The rain as it fell against the windows, the wind blowing around my house rustling the tree leaves, the car driving by, the door shutting and the footsteps on the stairs..

_Door? Footsteps?_

My eyes popped open but my vision was a blur. I could not focus on anything. I rolled over with all the energy I had. "Where do you think your going?" Mike laughed as he slammed me back down on my back. I screamed out in pain.

"What the -" I heard Mike exclaim as I felt his body lifted off of mine. It was dark in the hallway and I still could not see well. I knew enough to scramble out of the way. I felt around on the floor until I found my pants. Then I huddled in a corner. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I tried to watch the fighting shadows and listen.

"You will never touch her AGAIN." someone shouted.

I heard the sound of a fist making contact with something. Hopefully it was Mike's face.

"She belongs to me!" Mike hollered and then one shadow had another pinned on the wall. I couldn't tell who was who. I was trying to listen but it was with the throbbing in my head.

A few more shadows ran past me without noticing me. I thought I saw a ponytail of black hair and then something shiny. I must have gone crazy because I could have sworn I saw a gun. There was a lot of yelling and movement from inside the bedroom. Lots of voices, how many people were in there? Then a huge shadow came up the stairs. It stopped in front of me. I looked at it with my blurry vision, which was slowly beginning to focus again. My heart raced, scared of what this shadow was going to do.

The shadow reached towards me and scooped me up as if I was light as a feather and not 120 some pounds. It carried me to the spare room and turned on the light. I squeezed my eyes shut at the light. I felt the bed beneath me when it set me down. Convinced I was having a nightmare I kept my eyes closed. Then I heard a booming laugh. A laugh I had not heard in years.

I opened my eyes to see who was laughing at me. I almost throw out my back jumping from my bed to hug the shadow that was now in complete focus.

"Emmett!" I latched on to him.

"Bella!" He hugged me back.

"Em.. I.. can't.. breath.." I squeaked out. He was so massive and muscular. He took all the breath out of me.

"Sorry hun, I forgot how fragile you are." He smiled as he set me down on my bed.

I laid there for a moment, taking in all the events that just took place.

"Why are you here? I mean how did you know?" I asked, confused and trying to piece it all together.

"Rosalie and I were with Edward when you called him. He heard what was going on and said you were in trouble. I had to speed to follow behind him to get here. He must have been doing 100 miles and hour!" he laughed.

"I would have gone faster if I could have." Edward said as he came in the room. That's when I realized I was only wearing a tank top and underwear. I looked down at myself and Edward said "Emmett, can you give us a moment?"

Emmett left the room, closing the door behind him. I could hear chatter behind the door and some shouting. Edward picked up my pajama bottoms. "Let me help you." he took my hand and helped me stand. Without looking at me he let me use him for support so I could get them back on.

"Thank You." I whispered.

He pulled me close to him and held me.

"Bella… I was so scared when you called. All I could hear was the arguing and I knew he was hurting you. I was blinded by anger the whole way here." he hugged me tighter and then looked at me. His green eyes were searching my face. I was speechless and just stared back into his eyes.

"I guess you're still in shock." he said.

I opened my mouth to say something and then closed it. There was too much to say and yet I was speechless.

"It really is okay now Bella. Charlie is arresting Mike as we speak." he told me as he helped me back on the bed. I laid in the middle of the double bed and he sat on the edge by me.

"My dad is here? B-but how?" I asked.

**Knock Knock**

Charlie opened the door without waiting for an answer.

"Bells!" he ran to me and I sat up to hug him.

"Dad!" I started sobbing at the realization of all that took place. "Daddy" I couldn't get the words out. He held me tight and stroked my hair.

"It's okay honey. He's not going to bother you anymore. Shhh. I'm here now." he was slowly rocking back and forth trying to calm me. I lifted my head and looked at him thru tear streaked eyes.

"Dad... I don't want to be married anymore. I hate him." I was shaking as I cried.

"I know, I know. One thing at a time sweetie. Lets get you to the hospital -" I interrupted him with a groan. "You need to see a doctor. Besides, you will need your injuries documented. I plan on filing a restraining order on that bastard."

"Okay" I sniffled at him.

I sat back and noticed all the people in my small spare room. Charlie, Edward and Emmett I knew where there. Then I saw Jake and Sam.

"Jake? Sam? How did you all know?" I looked to Edward for clarification.

"Well we have a minute before the ambulance gets here." I winced at the thought of riding in one. He took a deep breath and continued. "Emmett and Rosalie arrived this morning and we were having dinner at Jake's -"

"He was being a wuss and not calling you." Emmett interrupted.

"Em! As I was saying, we were having dinner." he shot a dirty look in Emmett's direction which Emmett returned with a wink at me. "I saw you were calling but I couldn't hear you at first. I stepped outside and then I heard you scream and yell that he was hurting you."

He looked away from me for a moment. Jake continued the story. "Edward came running back in hollering at me that Mike was hurting you. He didn't know what was going down, just that something bad was happening. He grabbed his keys off the table and yelled for me to call the police. I have never seen anyone run so fast. He was out the door before I made it to the phone. I glanced back at the table to see the big guy here left too, leaving his beautiful counter part behind."

"Rose can take care of herself, she understood why I left." Emmett said calmly.

"I'm sure she's fine. Embry was more than happy to keep her company." Jake said jokingly. I smiled just picturing Embry with Rosalie. He would be tongue tied. Jake continued talking. "I called Charlie from my cell as Sam and I hopped in my truck and hauled ass here. We arrived just moments after Edward."

Tears were streaming down my face. "Thank you... so much." was all I could whisper.


	17. Chapter 17

I hate hospitals. Hate, hate, hate them. Maybe it's the needles or the smell... or possibly it could be the amount of time I spent in and out of the ER growing up. The only reason I agreed to come to one was because I needed my injuries documented. I ended up getting admitted over night.

"Can't I just recover at home?" I whined to Charlie.

"No Bella. You have a broken ankle, broken ribs, sprained wrist… do I need to go on? You may have internal bleeding too; the results are not back yet. And let's not get started on the bruises." He used his dad voice on me.

"Fine." I huffed at him.

"Now, since you are trapped here…" he seemed amused by something as he sat in the chair next to my bed "... lets talk about Mike."

"What about him?"

"I assume you are leaving him, like I suggested before."

"Yes dad. I just don't know how to do it."

"Let's just say we already have a lawyer on it for you." he smiled to himself.

"Whose we?" I asked.

"Edward and I." he stated.

"Edward?"

"Yes. As it turns out, Emmett is a very successful lawyer. By the time he is done with Mike he'll only have the clothes on his back." he chucked at the thought.

I couldn't believe this was all happening. I was finally going to be free of my miserable life. No more loveless marriage, no more pretending life is perfect. You would think I would be happy. I was just confused.

"Dad… dad I need to tell you why Mike and I married."

"Bella, I know why. I know you didn't plan to get pregnant, but those things happen." He scooted his chair closer to my bed and took my hand. He was careful to not disturb my IV. "It was a tragedy that you lost her but... well maybe it was for the best."

I took a deep breath, which was rather painful. "Dad… about the pregnancy, that is why we married but -" tears were streaming down my cheeks. I hated being so emotional and Charlie never knew what to do when the tears came. He just stared at me, probably too scared to move.

"I didn't get pregnant when we were dating. I... well... ok when I went to Chicago I saw Edward with another girl. He didn't see me though. I assumed he had replaced me and didn't love me so I came home all heart broken again." I looked over at him and he was processing my words.

"I remember that. You told me it was a spring break trip but you came home early. I didn't know you went after Edward." he looked back and nodded for me to continue.

"Well one night I was all emotional or whatever and Jessica was pissing me off about the whole thing so I did some, uh, drinking. I drank so much that I blacked out. And you get one guess as to who I woke up next to the following morning." I had been staring out the window as I talked but now I looked back to him just waiting for the piece to come together.

"Wait so you drank... and then someone... Mike Newton" he growled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Dad! I had just had a drunken one night stand. That is not something I do or was proud of. I certainly did not want to run home with the news. Besides, I didn't know I was pregnant until 2 months later." I shook my head at him.

He let go of my hand and sat back in thought. That's when I noticed someone in the doorway with flowers. Charlie heard my gasp and looked up.

"Hello James." he greeted him.

"Good morning Chief Swan." he greeted as he entered the room.

"Well kids I have to go. I need to talk to Edward and then I have a shift to start." he began to leave.

"Dad, Edward is here?" I asked.

"Of course Bella. I am sure he will be here after his rounds." and then he walked out the door.

_Does… does he work here? In Forks? _

James had arranged my flowers for me and placed them on my windowsill. Then he sat on the edge of my bed.

"You've looked better." he laughed.

"Did you hear my all of that with my dad?" I asked him skipping the formalities.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hear it but I couldn't help but listen." he admitted while not meeting my eyes.

"It's okay James. Now you know how someone like Mike ended up with me. You can understand why I kept it a secret right?"

"Of course, my lips are sealed... so what's going on with you and Edward then?" he asked.

"Nothing. He rode with me here in the ambulance here and I haven't seen him since."

"You will. Trust me." he sighed and stood up "I have to get going. Apparently I got a last minute invite to your friend Alice's wedding and now I have to go buy something to wear."

My face brightened. "You'll be at the wedding? Oh that's great!"

"Yeah.. I had a long talk with Edward last night. He called and told me what happened and we talked... about you." He looked at me. He was standing next to my bed looking down at me. His hands were in his pockets. "I told him how I felt about you Bella. I told him how I care about you and that even though you and I will probably never be together, I will always be your friend. No matter what road your life takes. He seemed... touched by that. He called his sister and next thing I know I'm invited to the wedding." I was stunned. I wished I could have been a fly on the wall for the conversation.

"I - I don't know what to say." I admitted.

"Don't say anything. Just rest. Call me when you're home, I'll come see you." He patted my head and left. I laid there looking out the window. It was sunny for once. The one time the sun actually shines around here and I was stuck in the hospital. I hate hospitals.


	18. Chapter 18

EDWARD:

I checked in on Bella after I finished my rounds. I had worked a double shift and it was almost 5am. She was sound asleep. Quietly I stood by her bedside watching her sleep peacefully. Her chest rose and fell in rhythm with her breathing as she slept. She was a sight. I could stand here all day. I was reaching towards her to brush some hair from her face when she began to talk in her sleep. Most of it was gibberish that I could not make out. My heart stilled when I heard her mutter "..love you Edward.. always.." as she smiled and rolled over.

Could she possibly still love me? After everything she has been through how could she love me? I loved her so much it hurt and I knew it. I had vowed to never tell her though. She was married and I was not going to interfere with that... right? That was the plan but then when I arrived everything changed. I took a seat next to her as I remembered how we got to this place we were in now...

I was having Thanksgiving dinner with my family at Emmett's house. Rosalie did a surprisingly great job on cooking the turkey. She amazed us all.

"Rose, this dinner was fantastic. I have to say I am impressed." I complimented her after my second helping.

"Thank you Edward. See you guys, I am more than just a pretty face." she teased as she cleared off the table. Emmett began to help her and motioned for the rest of us to go watch TV while they cleaned up. I caught a glimpse of him smacking her ass on the way to the kitchen. She squealed and he laughed.

Alice and Jasper were cuddled up on the love seat and I sat in a nearby recliner. Emmett and Rosalie joined us after cleaning up and possibly something else since I noticed Rose reapplied her make up. They took a seat on their big couch.

"It's too bad Mom and Dad couldn't stay." Alice said with disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah." Rosalie agreed. "It's not often we all get together anymore. But I did get some good pictures so I will have email them to you guys."

"Edward, how come Tanya didn't come?" Alice asked and everyone turned to look at me.

"I didn't invite her." I said flatly.

"What?" Rosalie and Alice exclaimed in unison.

"How can you _not _invite her?" Alice added as she leaned forward facing me.

"Edward! She's your... well I don't know what she is these days but you have been together long enough that she should be here." Rosalie said looking at me like a disappointed mother.

"First of all, Tanya is just Tanya. I don't want the relationship, if that's what it is, to become anymore serious than it is. She would get the wrong idea if I start assuming she will come to family holidays." I defended.

"Dude, you do know you are next to get married after these two." Emmett laughed as he gestured to Alice and Jasper.

"Not likely Em. I do not in any way love Tanya. There is no way I would marry her." I stated. That was a fact. I didn't love her. I couldn't. She was not my soul mate and never would be and I knew it.

Almost everyone moaned at me. I knew they wanted me to find someone who I wanted to spend the rest of life with. I was always the fifth wheel unless Tanya came with. However even then it felt fake. It just never felt right; she didn't fit the puzzle that was our family.

"Edward, you will find love again. Just stop looking. I agree that it's not Tanya. She's too... shallow and self centered." Jasper finally said after keeping quiet. Everyone turned to him as he continued. "You knew when you met her in college that you didn't want to be with her. You've even admitted that you only went out with her because everyone complained that you weren't dating. The charade just lasted longer than it needed. Let her go Edward. Then when you least expect it love will find you."

I didn't say anything, just nodded in agreement as I pretended to watch the football game that was on. Apparently everyone else agreed too because they just cuddled with their other halves and did the same.

I broke up with Tanya the next day. She was at my condo and I had packed up all her belongings into a box. I never let her move in so she did not have a whole lot to pack.

"What do you mean it's over?" she asked and I could see tears welling up in her eyes. I just was not sure if they were sad or angry tears.

"Tanya, what is this thing that we have been doing? We started dating in college and suddenly its years later and we are still here." I said as I handed her the box. She took it with a look of disgust.

"Edward, any normal man would have asked me to marry him by now. What the hell have I been sticking around for?" She demanded. Those were angry tears, I could see it now.

"Tanya, you know I don't love you. I never led you to believe I did. I'm sorry but I am not willing to spend the rest of my life with someone I don't love. It's not fair to you."

"But it's okay to just drag me along with your pathetic excuse of a life. Why did you even keep me around? I mean..." she set the box down and stood in front of me. She was just inches from me and I could smell her perfume, which was actually making me nauseas. She ran a hand down my chest and stopped at my waist, resting her hand there. Her hand was warm but I felt repulsed. "... well you know there are many things I can do to keep you happy." she leaned in and kissed my neck. My body began to react, which is natural, but I was not interested so I fought off the natural urges. I gently pushed her away from me. She gave me a disgusted look.

"You will regret this Edward Cullen!" She shouted at me. Her blonde hair was flying as she spun on her heel, grabbed her box and stormed out my door. I watched her stomp down to the elevator. She flicked me off before getting in and disappearing in what I hoped was forever.

A few days later I was having lunch with Alice in downtown Chicago. I had a decision to make and I needed my little sisters input. She was busy talking about her wedding which was about two months away. I tuned most of it out, I had to do that when she prattled on, but something she said caught my attention.

".. and Bella's not coming. I bet it's because of Mike. He's such a jerk..."

"Back up… what did you just say?" I asked. It had been ages since anyone mentioned Bella's name to me. They knew how I felt and what it did to me just to hear it. Whatever was going on must have Alice upset if she was willing to tell me about it.

"B-Bella's not coming?" she asked, not sure if that's what I meant.

"Why not?" I demanded. Bella and Alice were best friends growing up. How could she not just put aside whatever dislike or hatred she had for me for one night?

"I don't know. She only marked 'not attending' on the card. And I try calling but Newton always answers the phone. Bella is always at work, out with Charlie, at Jake's or something. And she never returns my calls. Don't even get me started on how she doesn't respond to my emails. I am about ready to go there myself!" She ranted on and I could see the pain in her eyes. She was hurt. Tears were threatening to slip from her eyes. Bella was hurting my sister and that was not right.

"Do you have her cell phone?" I asked causally, trying to act like it didn't bother me that she was talking about my one true love. The one I would never have again because... because she married Mike Newton. I shivered at the thought of them together, of my sweet Bella with that ridiculous excuse of a man. I lost many nights sleep trying to figure out why she married him. Alice continued ranting, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah and I have called. Guess what? My number is blocked!" she was pissed and hurt. I saw a single tear escape down her cheek. She wiped it away pretending it didn't happen.

I made a rash decision and the words were out of my mouth before I finished thinking them through.

"Alice, I got offered at position as an ER doctor in Forks." Her eyes widened and I kept talking "I am going to take it, but live outside of Forks and just commute." There was no need for Bella to know I was back. Unless she ended up in the ER, which given her clumsiness was a good possibility. I was actually hoping that would happen but I kept that to myself. "Anyways, I am on vacation now until I start that job so I could head down and get things started for your wedding..." I took a deep breath "… and talk to ... uh, talk to Bella for you."

"Edward! You would do that for me!" she ran around the table and hugged me. She was so small that she fit in my lap easily. "Oh Edward I love you!" and she planted sisterly kisses on my cheek.

"Alice! You're making a scene." I tried to wiggle away but she had a vice grip on me.

"I know how hard this will be for you. But maybe some good will come out of it. She still loves you too you know. There is no way that she actually loves -" I cut her off.

"Enough. I will talk to her for you and then be on my way. I am not going to turn her happiness upside down. If she ... lo - .. wants to be with Newton of all people then that's her choice."

"You're the best brother ever! Just don't tell Emmett." She teased while hugging me.

"Alice, I was going to tell you about the job today." I knew once she thought about our conversation she would realize what I said and question me about the move. She looked at me and waited for me to continue. "It's what I want to do. I love working in the ER, working for a private practice just... it's just not me. I decided I would just commute to work and live outside of Forks."

"Why?" she asked innocently. She knew why.

I sighed as she climbed off my lap and pulled a chair up next to me. "You know why Alice. I don't want Bella to know I'm back. I don't want to interfere with her life. If our paths cross then they cross." her eyes brightened and she opened her mouth but I kept talking. "I am not going to tell her I am back. I will let her think I am there for the wedding. I will stay at Mom and Dad's place and get it cleaned up for all of us. Alice, don't look at me like that. Bella has moved on."

My sister pouted at me and finally nodded in agreement. We went back to Emmett's and told everyone about my upcoming trip. They all congratulated me on the new job. Emmett agreed that it was wise to not tell Bella. He loved her like sister and he didn't want to see her hurt. Jasper agreed that our paths may cross again someday. He believed that Bella and I were meant for one another and when the time was right we would know it. I wasn't sure if I believed all that. I knew that I loved her back then. I loved her more than anything. It nearly killed me when I broke up with her over my college career. I did what I thought was best for her. She needed to pursue her dreams for once. She was always letting me live my dream, it was her turn. I honestly thought we would get back together after college. Then out of nowhere she married Mike Newton. I hated him and now he had my beloved Bella, forever. She was his.

I felt myself getting angry just over the thought of them together. I didn't know what was going to happen when I returned to Forks in a few days. With any luck she would still hate me and I could hate her back. That would make things so much easier on my part.

I snapped out of my memory when one of the nurses came in to check on Bella.

"Oh. Dr. Cullen I didn't realize you were in here." she said, looking at me curiously.

"Yes, well my shift is over and Bella is... well she's someone I care about and I was just keeping her company." I said. I was too tired to make up a story about why I was here, sitting in the dark watching a patient sleep.

The nurse smiled. "Aw, that's sweet Dr. Cullen. I'll keep you posted on her then. Why don't you go home? Get some rest and I will call you when she is up for the day." She smiled at me. Her smile was real, not one of those I am just flirting with you smiles. She really meant what she said.

"Thank you." I looked at her name tag "Thank you Kate. You can call me Edward."

"Thanks but I will stick to Dr. Cullen. I don't need there to be any hospital gossip about me. I need this job." she laughed as she began checking on Bella. I thanked her again and left to go home and get some rest.

The next couple of days were going to be crazy with getting Bella home and the upcoming wedding. I glanced at Bella one last time before heading home.


	19. Chapter 19

BELLA

I was home now and feeling slightly better. It still hurt to walk some but considering all my injuries I was healing well. Mike had been served with divorce papers and a restraining order. He was staying at some motel just outside of Forks. He had been calling me the past couple of days and leaving me voicemails apologizing and begging me to not divorce him. I didn't respond. His court date was set for the end of January. Emmet didn't think he would get real jail time, probably a few days or weeks in the local jail and some community work. It would be on his record and always follow him, that was enough for me. He would never forget what he did to me.

Jake came over to help me pack up some of Mike's stuff, which was surprisingly a lot.

"Here's another box of fishing gear." he said as he came in from the garage.

I had just taped up a box of his clothes. "I think we are almost done. I am just not sure what to do with it all." I looked at all the boxes in my living room. "I mean, I have a restraining order so its not like he can come get his stuff... well I guess if my dad is here it would be okay. Right?"

"Don't worry about it Bells. He can come here, you can go out with Angela and Edward and I will stay here." There was an evil smile on his face. "I think that's a great idea..." he laughed to himself.

I smacked his arm, which hurt me more than him. "Jacob Black! Please no more fights! Just let my dad handle it."

"Ok ok. You win. So../" he started as we taped up the last of Mike's boxes.

"So?" I asked as I sank into my couch never wanting to get up again.

"What's going to happen with you and Edward? I mean you are getting a divorce so you guys can be together again." he sat on my coffee table and looked at me with those big brown eyes. I sighed.

"Oh Jake, I wish it were as simple as that. But I don't know even know how he feels about me. This has been the most confusing few weeks of my life!" I laid my head back on the couch. He was still watching me, not saying anything.

"Don't give me that look mister." he just shrugged his shoulders at me. "Yes ok so I still love him. I am still _in love_ with him and I would give anything to spend the rest of my life with him. However, I have to live in the real world okay? He has been gone for 9 years. He probably has his own life which is great without me. Trust me; I am not worth moving back to Forks for."

"Bella Swan, I am ashamed of you." he said sternly. I was shocked. "You are so worth everything. If I didn't have Leah… and Jake Jr. I would be fighting for you myself. Edward would be crazy to not want you still. How can you think you're not worth it when you have at least 3 guys fighting for your attention? I can't keep up between Mike, Edward and James!" He laughed. "Lucky for them I am happily married otherwise they wouldn't stand a chance against me." he winked at me as he got up and put his jacket on.

"I've got to get home for a little bit before working tonight. I'll see you at the wedding though, well just the reception actually." I was too deep in thought to respond. I smiled at him and closed my eyes to rest as he walked out the door.

A few hours later I woke up from a much needed sleep. I was disoriented because I was lying in my bed. My bed in the master bedroom. I did not remember coming up here after Jake left. Looking for some much needed caffeine I headed downstairs.

I was hard to walk because I had a walking boot on my ankle, thankfully I did not need crutches. It took me a few minutes to get down the stairs since I took them one slow step at a time.

Once I made it to the first floor I noticed that all the boxes were gone. _Oh no... was Mike here, while I was sleeping? Is he still here? _I had a sinking feeling and actually thought I was going to throw up. I could hear a voice in my kitchen. Sounded like someone was on the telephone. A dizzy spell was taking me over and I was too scared to go in the kitchen. Of course that's where my cell phone was, so I couldn't call anyone. I did however manage to very quietly sneak to the bay window and peak out the curtain. I can't even begin to explain the relief I felt when I saw a silver Volvo in the drive.

"Hey." someone said.

I jumped and screamed.

"Hey, hey. It's okay Bella. I'm sorry." Edward said as he hugged me tight. I was shaking a little bit. He led me to the couch and sat down with me, still holding me.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "I just... I just thought Mike was here... all his boxes.."

"I am so sorry. It's just me. I used your hidden key to get in when you didn't answer the door or my calls. You were passed out, sitting up." he traced my face with his finger tip and I blushed. "I carried you to your bed. You didn't protest about the master bed this time so I tucked you in. Then Emmett came over and we moved all Mike's things into a U-Haul. Your dad and Emmett are taking them to Mike now. I was just making you something to eat. Well trying to, I mean I am not nearly as good as you are in the kitchen but I tried."

I just looked at him. He was still touching me. Slowly running his fingers up and down my arm and tracing my face. My eyes were locked with his and he was so close and so warm. I smiled at him as I thought about everything he had done for me since he came back. _How could he not love me if he went through all that for me._

I am not sure what came over me. All I know is one minute we are just looking at each other and the next minute I pulled him close kissed him. There was a fear in me that he would pull away and think I was crazy, that I had the wrong idea. I was pleasantly surprised when he kissed me back. His lips were soft and he was so gentle. I felt like time was standing still for us. Apparently it was not because the next thing we knew my smoke alarm was going off. My eyes popped open and so did Edward's. He jumped off of me and ran into the kitchen. He came out with a pan of blackened meat. "Uh, this was suppose to be your dinner…" he said embarrassed.

"Its ok" I laughed as I opened all the windows and turned on a few ceiling fans. "We can order pizza." I walked over to take the pan from him so I could clean up but instead he managed to pull me to him with his other arm and kiss me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me close with his one arm. He pulled away for a moment and looked at me. "I love you… you know that don't you. I never stopped loving you." he kissed me again. I pulled away and said "I love you too… always have and always will..". We kissed again and again. Eventually he dropped the burnt pan and we made our way upstairs to show each other how much we loved the other one.

We never did order that pizza.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you to everyone who read my story! **** This was the first fan fiction I have every written and completed. I have a few that I started but this is the only one to have an ending. I hope you all liked it. I am thinking I may write a sequel since I didn't get to write about Alice and Jaspers wedding… well see, I haven't started it yet. Right now it's just a story in my head.**

**Please give me you honest reviews, did you like it, love it, hate it? This will help me as I write more!**

**I have no idea when my next story will be out there, I am pretty busy. I am married and have a family in addition to work full time and looking for a part time job. Like I said, I am busy lol. I wrote this story about 2 years ago and all I had to do was change some things around and proof read. This is why the updates came so quickly. I have started working on another one though so check up on me in a little bit and see if it's out there.**

**Thank you again to everyone who actually read this story!**

**Cubbie28**


End file.
